Une solitude oubliée
by Drago-with-Hermione
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger refont leur septième année à Poudlard ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves. Drago se sent seul et est insulté par les autre élèves. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion à son égard et tente de l'aider. Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les rires et les cris de joie qui s'échappaient de la salle commune depuis quelque heures déjà. Depuis la fin de la guerre entre les mangemorts et ceux qui considéraient que les nés moldus n'étaient pas des impurs, toute trace de joie et de rire lui donnaient envie de pleurer.**

**Il ne se reconnaissait plus et ce depuis longtemps. Certainement depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la cruauté des mangemorts. C'était la mort de sa mère qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce fait. Il ignorait s'il devait l'en remercier ou au contraire la détester pour ça. De toute façon, le constat restait le même, il était seul, désespérément seul.**

**Sa mère était morte tuée par un fidèle mangemort quand tout le monde avait apprit sa trahison envers Voldemort suite à l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Harry Potter en faisant croire à sa mort lors de l'épisode précédant la bataille finale. **

**Quant à son père, il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban avec presque tous les mangemorts connus… Presque tous… Sauf lui-même. **

**Drago Malefoy enleva les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage et releva la manche de son bras gauche pour observer, de son regard gris, la marque qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui il était différent de tous les sorciers de son âge. **

**A la fin de la guerre Drago avait été persuadé qu'il finirait à Azkaban avec les autres mangemorts ou pire qu'il recevrait le baiser du détraqueur. Cependant, ça ne s'était pas comme ça. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était mieux d'être libre et d'être retourné à Poudlard et de vivre en solitaire ignoré et méprisé par tout le monde. Il était certainement mieux à Poudlard qu'à Azkaban mais il lui arrivait à certains moments de vouloir retourner en arrière pour pouvoir être condamné et purger la peine, qu'il méritait sûrement, avec son père et les autres « amis » de la famille Malefoy. **

**Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était idiot de penser ça. Que de vivre à Azkaban entouré de toute la cruauté humaine était sûrement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il n'y avait certainement pas pire que cela, la mort devait même s'avérer être une punition beaucoup plus douce que l'emprisonnement dans cette prison de malheur. **

**Il avait eu une chance. La chance que le Mangemagot soit clément avec lui. Parce qu'il était le plus jeune des mangemorts, parce qu'il avait certainement était influencé voire forcé par son père, parce que c'était rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ou accepter la mort des siens, parce que Lucius Malefoy avait avoué sous influence du Veritaserum que son fils connaissait la douleur d'un doloris depuis tout petit à partir du moment où il avait voulu refuser un ordre de son père et surtout parce qu'il avait baisser sa baguette au moment où il aurait dû lancer un Avada Kadevra à Dumbledore. Pour toutes ces raisons, il se trouvait là refaisant sa septième année à Poudlard et étant logé dans l'appartement des préfets en chefs. **

**Il avait été profondément surpris par le fait que Minerva Mcgonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, l'ait nommé préfet en chef. Après tout, il avait été un mangemort, après tout, bien qu'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore de sa baguette, il avait permit aux mangemorts de pénétrer à Poudlard. Sans lui Dumbledore serait peut-être toujours en vie. **

**Après quelques petites recherches et surtout grâce à la «**_**Gazette du Sorcier» **_**il avait finit par comprendre que Mcgonagall l'avait nommé préfet en chef suite à des pressions du ministère de la magie. En effet, le ministre voulait montrer que tout le monde pouvait de nouveau s'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde sans Voldemort : les Sangs de Bourbe, les Sang Mêlés et surtout les Sangs Purs. Car les Purs Sangs étaient peut-être vénérés avant mais aujourd'hui être un Sang Pur n'était plus bien vu sauf quand on était un Weasley bien sûr. **

**Le ministre avait donc pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de nommer Drago Malefoy préfet en chef des Serpentards pour montrer cette nouvelle tolérance dans laquelle la nouvelle génération de sorciers se devait de vivre. **

**Mauvaise idée selon Drago… Il aurait juste voulu recommencer sa septième année et se faire tout petit, que personne ne le remarque et arriver en étant préfet en chef ne garantissait pas la discrétion. De plus, beaucoup crachait sur cette décision répétant inlassablement que Drago avait sûrement soudoyé le ministre afin de devenir préfet en chef pour pouvoir vivre dans l'appartement des préfets histoire de diminuer le risque d'être maltraité et humilié par les autres élèves de sa maison. **

**En effet, les choses avaient changées. Il n'était plus le prince des Serpentards. Il était plutôt la tâche dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard, la fardeau dont on aimerait se débarrasser, le Malefoy encore présent dans cette maison qui ne voulait plus souffrir des aprioris des autres maisons. **

**Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Crabe et Goyle n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard. Leur famille le leur avait interdit… Enfin le reste de leur famille qui n'était pas en prison. Ils savaient tous que leur retour à Poudlard serait mal vu et qu'ils seraient certainement méprisés par les autres élèves. **

**Drago, n'ayant personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, avait décidé de revenir se répétant qu'il ne devait pas céder à la peur et les menaces des autres sorciers. Il voulait avoir ses ASPICS pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie et éventuellement changer son avenir : il avait envie de devenir professeur, de devenir auror, de devenir médicomage… De devenir des tas de choses, maintenant il n'avait plus aucune chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient dans une tradition familiale qui l'obligeait à avoir un poste important au ministère. Maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans la limite du possible. Avec son nom, il partait avec un handicap énorme mais il ne voulait pas abandonner sous la pression des autres. **

**Drago baissa sa manche et se coucha dans son lit essayant au maximum d'ignorer les bruits qui provenaient du salon. Il avait envie de se lever et de leur hurler d'arrêter d'être heureux alors que lui était seul et malheureux. Mais n'était-ce pas sa faute après tout s'il en était là ? N'était-ce pas sa faute s'il n'était pas aussi courageux que Potter et sa bande ? N'était-ce pas sa faute s'il avait laissé son père régir sa vie sans essayer de le combattre ? **

**Cela devait être les trois autres préfets en chefs qui riaient ensemble dans la salle commune. Heureusement que Mcgonagall avait interdit les invités sinon il aurait dû supporter Weasley et Potter sans arrêt. **

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Drago avait été nommé préfet en chef avec Hermione Granger qui était la préfète en chef des Gryffondors. Cela n'avait surpris personne, elle était une héroïne de guerre, aimée de tout le monde et la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Ca n'avait été une surprise ni pour elle, ni pour Drago, ni pour personne d'autres. **

**Luna Luvergood avait été nommée préfète en chef des Serdaigle. Drago avait du mal à comprendre ce choix. Cette fille avait beau être en quelques sortes une héroïne de guerre, elle n'en restait pas pour le moins complètement folle. Il n'empêche que c'était sûrement la personne qui se comportait de la façon la plus gentille avec lui. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre, la dernière fois, pour vérifier si des Nargoles ne s'étaient pas échappés de sa tête pour se cacher sous le lit de Drago. Il l'avait laissée faire et avait observé ses radis accrochés à ses oreilles. Elle perdait également souvent ses affaires mais soutenait que c'était une quelconque créature magique, passant par là, qui lui avait volées pour pouvoir construire un abri anti-Nargole avec. Malgré sa folie, elle avait été choisie comme préfète et personne n'avait trouvé rien à dire là-dessus.**

**Le dernier préfet en chef était un Poutsouffle, Goran Leroux. Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui et pour cause, il n'adressait aucun regard à aux Poutsouffle. Son avis restait que ceux qui allaient à Poutsouffle étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour aller à Serdaigle, pas assez courageux pour aller à Gryffondor et pas assez rusés pour aller à Serpentard. Il suffisait de voir leur animal emblématique : un blaireau… Non mais sérieusement n'y avait-il pas animal plus ridicule que le blaireau ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce Goran semblait être plutôt apprécié surtout par la gente féminine. D'ailleurs il semblait plutôt en profiter. Quand il le voyait Drago se rappelait du temps où lui-même jouait de son charme pour séduire les filles. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que Goran essayait de séduire Granger ce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs certainement pas remarqué tellement Goran s'y prenait comme un manche. **

**De plus, il savait maintenant que Granger sortait avec Weasley ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il en pinçait pour elle et que c'était certainement réciproque. Potter lui sortait avec Weasley fille. Tout allait très bien pour le trio d'or en gros. Ils étaient toujours unis et il arrivait quelques fois à Drago de les regarder du coin de l'œil et d'envier leur amitié, leur amour et leur bonheur. **

**Il avait pensé pendant longtemps que les Sangs Purs étaient supérieurs aux Sangs de Bourbe, aux Sangs mêlés et aux Sangs Purs traitres à leur sang. La preuve en était que non puisqu'il était clair aujourd'hui que Granger, Potter et Weasley étaient supérieurs à lui. **

**De plus, une loi disant que « tous les sorciers naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits » avait été promulguée après la guerre. Il avait entendu dire de Granger que cette loi avait été prise d'une déclaration moldue. **

**Bizarrement, cette loi, plus qu'il ne le pensait, avait changée des choses autant pour lui que pour les autres. Non seulement, il n'avait lui-même plus aucun privilège mais en plus il en venait à se poser des questions. Et si cette loi avait raison ? Si tout ce que lui avait enseigné son père était faux ? Après tout, il suffisait de voir où ses idées l'avaient emmenées pour comprendre que son père s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il suffisait de regarder Hermione Granger pour comprendre que les nés moldus n'étaient pas inférieurs aux Sangs Purs. Il suffisait de le regarder lui pour comprendre que les Sangs Purs n'étaient pas supérieurs aux autres. **

**Drago Malefoy avait pris conscience de tout ça au début de l'année scolaire. Ca a avait été dur pour lui de le reconnaître mais ce soir-là un autre Drago Malefoy était né sans que personne ne le sache. Un autre Drago Malefoy qui avait l'intention de renverser toutes les règles instaurées par les Malefoy. Ses ancêtres allaient certainement se retourner dans leurs tombes… **

**Celle qui lui avait permit de se rendre compte de ça était bien évidemment sa mère… La seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aimé et la seule personne qu'il avait aimé en retour. Il avait toujours su que sa mère aspirait à une autre vie pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme son père, elle voulait qu'il suive sa propre route. Aujourd'hui, il voulait la rendre fière, il voulait se montrer digne du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il soit libre… Libérer du joug de Voldemort et de son père. Elle savait que la mort de Voldemort aboutirait à l'emprisonnement de son père. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen pour son fils d'être libre. Elle était certainement l'une des meilleures mères qui soit. **

**Drago soupira de tristesse et regarda la baguette qui trainait sur la table de nuit. C'était la baguette de sa mère. Il avait demandé au Mangemagot s'il pouvait la garder en souvenir de sa mère. A sa grande surprise, sa requête avait été acceptée. Il savait à quel point sa mère y tenait. La garder près de lui était comme garder un partie de sa mère près de lui. **

**Il savait qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais été heureuse. Elle avait été obligée de sa marier avec son père à cause d'un serment inviolable fait entre leurs pères respectifs. Elle ne l'avait certainement jamais aimée et il le comprenait tout à fait. Lui-même avait-il ressenti de l'amour pour son père ? Comment pourrait-il aimer un homme qui lui avait toujours refuser toutes marques d'affection ? Un homme qui lui lançait un doloris au premier sort mal lancé… Un homme qui avait faillit le rendre comme lui si sa mère n'avait pas été là. **

**Drago finit par soupirer et se leva préférant laisser de côtes ses pensées moroses. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune vu qu'il était obligé de passer par là pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de manger un morceau. Il n'avait pas mangé ce soir, il n'aimait pas descendre à la grande salle. Il se sentait observé et épié comme si tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de le regarder en pensant : « tu mériterais de moisir à Azkaban avec ton père ». Après tout, ils avaient raison, il ne pouvait pas aller leur hurler le contraire. Ce serait être de mauvaise foi. **

**Il ouvrit la porte de la salle commune et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit mine de les ignorer et étouffa un soupir avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Le regard qui le gênait le plus était certainement celui de Granger. Pourquoi ? Certainement car il savait que sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée à coups de doloris dans son propre manoir. Il ressentait de la culpabilité et il savait que le bras de son colocataire garderait toujours la marque de ce passage chez lui. **

**Hermione regarda le Serpentard passer. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. A des moments, elle se disait qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'après tout, il avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore et que même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, sa traîtrise avait engendré la mort du directeur. Elle savait bien grâce à la pensine de Rogue que Dumbledore serait de toute façon mort quoiqu'il arrive mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mépriser pour ça. **

**A d'autres moments, elle éprouvait de la peine pour lui. Il était seul, tout le monde le méprisait même les membres de sa propre maison, elle voyait qu'il était malheureux. Elle le voyait dans son regard, il n'avait plus l'étincelle arrogante et moqueuse habituelle. Il avait un regard triste comme quelqu'un qui portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. En même temps, son père était à Azkaban, sa mère était morte des mains d'un mangemort. Il était seul sans amis pour lui remonter le moral. A des moments, elle avait envie d'aller vers lui. Mais il avait été tellement arrogant pendant des années cherchant à blesser quiconque. Elle avait d'ailleurs été sa cible préférée pendant six ans, quelque part elle se disait qu'il méritait d'être triste. Qu'il ressentait enfin ce qu'elle, elle avait ressenti pendant des années à entendre ses insultes. **

**Il arrivait aussi qu'elle repense à son passage dans le manoir Malfoy. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il n'avait rien fait pour que sa tante ne la torture pas. Elle se demandait parfois s'il restait un brin d'humanité en lui. Si Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas réussi à faire évaporer l'humanité que Narcissa Malfoy avait tenté de glisser à l'intérieur de son fils. **

**Paradoxalement, elle se disait qu'il les avait aidé d'une certaine façon. Elle repensait toujours au moment il avait dit ne pas être sûr de reconnaître Harry quand ils avaient été attrapés par les rafleurs. Evidemment qu'il était reconnaissable, le sort qu'elle avait lancé n'était pas assez puissant pour que quelqu'un, connaissant Harry depuis aussi longtemps, puisse se tromper. De plus, elle avait oublié d'effacer le plus important : sa cicatrice. Il a également dû déduire que c'était Harry quand il a vu qu'il était accompagné de Ron et elle. Malgré cela, il n'avait rien dit. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Au fond de lui, avait-il envie qu'Harry tue Voldemort ? Avait-il eu envie que quelqu'un le libère de la prison sans sentiments dans laquelle il avait été enfermé par son père ? Elle ne savait plus réellement quoi penser. **

**Elle avait fait part de ses sentiments contradictoires à Harry, il avait réellement pris ça au sérieux. Lui aussi savait que Malefoy avait fais semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. De plus, il lui avait avoué que quand Goyle, Zabini et Malefoy l'avaient trouvé dans la salle sur demande. Malefoy avait levé sa baguette (enfin celle de sa mère) et qu'il aurait eu toute l'occasion de le tuer s'il l'avait voulu. Seulement voilà, le voulait-il réellement ? **

**Malheureusement, Ron était arrivé à ce moment-là et avait sûrement assez entendu de leur conversation pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait clairement dit que Malefoy méritait sûrement ce qu'il lui arrivait, que c'était un sale mangemort et qu'il aurait du aller en prison avec son père. Hermione avait conclu par un « tu as certainement raison » qu'elle ne pensait pas mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à débattre de cela avec Ron qui avait sûrement un avis définitif sur la question. **

**Perdue dans ses pensées contradictoires, elle avait arrêté de suivre la conversation de ses colocataires. De ce fait, Goran l'interpella :**

**« Hey Hermione ! »**

**Celle-ci secoua la tête reprenant pied avec la réalité.**

**« Excuse-moi Goran. Je pensais à… A quelque chose, répondit-elle sachant qu'elle devrait éviter de dire ce qu'elle pensait de Malefoy.**

**- J'espère que tu ne pensais pas encore aux cours, déclara Luna.**

**- Et bien figure-toi que je pensais justement aux devoirs de métamorphose que je dois finir, mentit-elle. Je vais donc aller me coucher afin de pouvoir me lever tôt demain matin pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque.**

**- Encore ! S'exclama Goran. J'en ai marre de passer tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque.**

**- Personne ne t'oblige à y aller Goran, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. »**

**Goran leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire qu'il l'accompagnerait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Goran passait son temps à la bibliothèque avec elle si ça l'embêtait tant que ça. Ron et Harry n'y mettaient jamais les pieds et ça n'empêchait que l'un était son petit ami et l'autre son meilleur ami. **

**Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et parti se coucher. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Malefoy qui apparemment sortait de la cuisine. **

**Ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans le couloir. Hermione voulu le laisser passer et se décala vers la droite mais il en fit de même. Elle se décala donc vers la gauche et il fit le même mouvement. **

**« Tu pourrais me laisser passer, lança-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne le voulut exaspérée à l'idée qu'il fasse exprès pour l'empêcher de passer. »**

**Il baissa le regard et le releva immédiatement adoptant un regard impassible.**

**« C'est justement ce que j'essayais de faire Granger, répondit-il sur ton étrange. »**

**Il contourna Hermione et reparti vers sa chambre personnelle. **

**Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté intriguée. Avait-elle été trop dure ? Pourquoi se posait-elle ce genre de question ? Il avait été dur avec elle pendant des années et il n'avait apparemment jamais eu de remords. **

**Drago posa ses affaires sur la table de la bibliothèque et parti vers les étagères. Il se rendit dans le rayon de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il finit par prendre un livre s'intitulant : « Défense contre la magie noire » et retourna s'assoir à sa place.**

**En revenant, il fut surpris de voir Granger assise la table en face de lui visiblement très concentrée. Elle devait certainement faire le devoir de métamorphose que lui avait fini depuis un bon moment. Il avait maintenant tellement de temps libre qu'il arrivait à faire les devoirs avant la Miss-je-sait-tout de Poudlard. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait trouvé ça pathétique.**

**Ce qu'il trouva bien pathétique fut l'arrivée de Goran. Il pouffa silencieusement. Granger ne devait même pas se rendre compte que cet abruti de Poutsouffle la draguait ouvertement. Sinon pourquoi passerait-il son temps à la bibliothèque alors qu'il était réputé pour être l'un des élèves les moins sérieux de l'établissement ?**

**Weasley devrait plutôt faire gaffe s'il ne voulait pas que Granger parte avec ce bellâtre. Après tout, Goran n'avait rien à envier au rouquin. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts clairs qui faisaient fondre toute les filles. Weasley était loin de faire le poids à côté de Goran. Heureusement pour lui, Granger avait l'air d'être une fille fidèle et assez distraite pour ne pas remarquer le petit jeu de Goran. **

**De toute façon, il se fichait bien des histoires de cœur de Granger. Ce qui le surprenait était qu'il fut un temps, elle était considérée comme le rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux hirsutes et au dents en avant. Aujourd'hui, pas mal de mecs se battaient pour l'avoir.**

**Drago devait bien avouer qu'Hermione Granger était devenue une jolie fille… Bon d'accord une très jolie fille. Et s'il n'était pas lui et qu'elle n'était pas elle. Il aurait sûrement tenté sa chance. **

**Le serpentard finit par sortir de ses pensées et par ouvrir son livre qu'il parcouru assez en profondeur pour finir par voir qu'il n'y avait rien de ce qu'il cherchait. Rien sur la marque des ténèbres, ni sur comment s'en débarrasser… Il cherchait depuis des mois, il ne devait sûrement pas exister de solution à part celle qu'il avait trouvée dans un livre il y avait quelques semaines. Une solution qu'il aimerait éviter mais plus le temps passait et plus il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait pouvoir vivre pleinement, il devait se débarrasser de cette chose qui lui pourrissait la vie. Et pour ça, il serait près à employer les moyens les plus extrêmes y comprit le moyen qui était employé à Azkaban pour retirer la marque des mangemorts**

**Drago frissonna en imaginant que son père avait sûrement subit cette épreuve. Si son père y avait survécu, lui aussi le pouvait après tout. Il jeta un regard vers son bras gauche en se disant qu'une fois cette marque disparue, une partie de sa culpabilité disparaitrait. Après tout, ce serait juste un mauvais moment à passer…**

**Il releva la tête en entendant une exclamation :**

**« Goran ! Tu pourrais arrêter de me déconcentrer s'il-te-plait ? Demande Granger un peu fort.**

**- Mais il fait super beau. Tu veux pas sortir aller faire un tour plutôt que de rester enfermée ici ? Répondit Goran en lui montrant la fenêtre par laquelle on distinguait le parc.**

**- Si tu veux sortir, sors ! Moi je dois faire mon devoir de métamorphose. Si j'avais voulu sortir, j'aurais dis oui à Ron et Harry pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard.**

**- Bon d'accord. J'y vais moi ! Répondit-il elle en se levant d'un air énervé. »**

**Drago fit un sourire en coin. Goran était sûrement énervé du fait que Granger ait mentionné son petit-copain. **

**Ensuite il quitta la bibliothèque. Drago vit Granger prendre un air soulagé. Elle était sûrement heureuse de pouvoir travailler sans personne pour la distraire.**

**Le Serpentard constata qu'il n'y avait que eux deux dans la bibliothèque. Poudlard devait être désert un samedi avec un soleil aussi magnifique. Il ne devait également y avoir personne à l'appartement des préfets. C'était le moment ou jamais…**

**Il prit un regard déterminé et se leva brutalement avant d'aller reposer sa pile de livre sur l'échelle qui se chargeait seule de ranger les livres à leur place.**

**Drago ne vit pas Hermione Granger le suivre du regard. **

**Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais depuis quelques temps, elle observait énormément Malefoy. En même temps, pour se défense elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et Malefoy, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, semblait s'être découvert une passion incroyable pour la bibliothèque.**

**Il devait certainement y passer beaucoup de temps parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Au départ, elle avait trouvé ça suspect. En effet, en bonne amie d'Harry Potter qu'elle était, tout comportement différent l'amenait à se poser des questions. Voldemort était peut-être mort, il n'empêchait que les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas.**

**Elle avait alors décidé d'observer les recherches qu'il faisait. Elle avait vite abandonné quand elle avait vu qu'il faisait juste ses devoirs… En avance comme elle. En même temps, que pourrait-il faire d'autre ?**

**Mais elle avait commencé à se poser des questions quand elle avait remarqué qu'il consultait également des ouvrages traitant de la défense contre la magie noire. En effet, à la suite de la guerre, la bibliothèque avait décidé de mieux se pourvoir en livre de défense contre les forces du mal. **

**Hermione avait alors supposé qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort de magie noire que lui avait jeté son père ou peut-être même un autre mangemort. Elle l'avait longuement observé et à part son côté triste qu'elle expliquait aisément, elle n'avait pas vu de grande différence dans son comportement.**

**Elle avait donc réfléchi énormément avant de se dire qu'il voulait peut-être se débarrasser d'un sort jeté par Voldemort lui-même… A partir de ce moment-là, la lumière s'était fait dans son esprit : il voulait se débarrasser de la marque. **

**Pourquoi Hermione pressentait-elle le pire après avoir vu l'air résigné que venait d'afficher Malefoy en refermant son livre ? Et s'il comptait faire un truc idiot ? Les sorts de magie noire se révélaient particulièrement dangereux. De même, les sorts pour les contrer l'étaient aussi… Elle devrait peut-être le suivre…**

**Hermione soupira :**

**« Après tout, je m'en fiche… Comme si lui s'était soucié de moi ces dernières années… Puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas par où il est parti… »**

**Elle respira un coup se sentant plus rassurée. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture à peine quelques secondes avant de fermer son livre et de se lever subitement perturbant le calme de la bibliothèque.**

**« Peut-être que je devrais le suivre après tout. Il fait peut-être quelque chose d'interdit et il est dans mon devoir en tant que préfète en chef de surveiller les élèves susceptibles de faire quelque chose d'interdit. »**

**Convaincue par son petit monologue. Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et parti dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Drago Malefoy…**

**Drago entra dans les toilettes des garçons vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit toutes les portes des toilettes et fur rassuré de voir que personne n'y trainait. Tout le monde devait être dehors en train de profiter de cette belle journée très ensoleillée pour un mois de Novembre. **

**Il était sûrement le seul à être dans cette école sans compter Granger qui restée enfermée tel le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs. C'était le jour ou jamais pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.**

**Il avait d'abord penser aller dans l'appartement des préfets mais il avait peur qu'exceptionnellement, Granger rentre et le surprenne au moment propice.**

**Il ferma la porte à clé d'un sort informulé et se plaça devant l'un des lavabo. Il se regarda dans la glace et détourna le regard. Il ne voulait plus être cet homme qu'il refusait de regarder dans le miroir. Il ne voulait plus être l'homme qui était en partie responsable de la mort de tas d'innocents. **

**Convaincu par ses pensées, il sorti quelque chose de sa poche et regarda longuement de l'objet. Un couteau très tranchant qui lui avait été offert par son père. Il trouvait ça assez ironique d'accomplir cette tâche avec un cadeau de son père.**

**Il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son bras gauche et souleva doucement la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il observa quelques secondes la marque qui l'avait souillé et il sut que ce qu'il faisait était la chose à faire.**

**Se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace, il lança un sort d'insonorisation afin que personne ne l'entende et abaissa la lame du couteau vers son bras gauche. **

**Il le planta vivement dans la chair se disant que s'il allait vite, il ressentirait peut-être moins la douleur ce qui apparemment ne fût pas le cas. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier mais il ne pu finalement pas se contrôler quand il enfonça la lame plus profondément dans la chair et qu'il commença à la faire coulisser vers le haut afin d'arracher ce bout de peau qui était décoré de cette marque de malheur.**

**Il sentit que des larmes étaient au bord de ses yeux. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne savait plus s'il arriverait à aller au bout. Il se motiva et continua la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que le bout de peau finisse pas être arraché et qu'il s'évanouisse à cause de la douleur et de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.**

**Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'Hermione faisait le tour de Poudlard. Pas de Drago Malefoy en vue… Peut-être qu'il était juste allé faire un tour par cette belle journée après tout. Elle se prenait certainement la tête pour rien.**

**Elle décida donc qu'elle allait passer aux toilettes avant de retourner à la bibliothèque. Elle commença a se diriger vers l'entrée des toilettes des filles quand elle entendit :**

**« Pauvre Mimi qui se retrouve aussi toute seule alors que tout le monde s'amuse dehors… »**

**La déclaration fut suivit des sanglots habituels. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de supporter les jérémiades de Mimi Geignarde aujourd'hui. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la château aujourd'hui, elle allait se rendre dans les toilettes des garçons. Elle n'y croiserait sûrement personne et gagnerait du temps. **

**Elle se dirigea alors vivement vers les toilettes des garçons et fut surprise de constater que la porte était fermée. Elle essaya donc de l'ouvrir mais la porte resta fermée… Etait-elle fermée à clé ? Elle se dit que finalement, ces toilettes étaient peut-être fermés pour la journée et se résigna non sans un soupir à fendre l'âme à se rendre dans les toilettes des filles.**

**Sur le point de faire demi-tour, elle finit par se poser des questions. Malefoy qui disparaissait, les toilettes des garçons fermés à clé et si ça avait un lien ? Prise de soupçons, elle sorti sa baguette.**

**« Alohomora »**

**La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la laissa sans voix.**

**Elle avait fini par trouver Malefoy et dans quel état… Il était étendu par terre baignant dans son propre sang. Son poignet était en sang tandis que le lavabo était également remplit d'hémoglobine. Il avait essayé de se suicider en se tailladant les veines ? Drôle de façon d'en finir avec la vie pour un Malefoy… **

**Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et lança un Lévicorpus afin de transporter le corps du Serpentard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. **

**Quand Hermione arriva dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était en train de se tourner les pouces en regardant par la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Hermione Granger transportant son pire ennemi à l'aide d'un sort.**

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière en voyant le regard affolé d'Hermione.**

**- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans les toilettes baignant dans son sang, répondit-elle paniquée. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je l'amène ici.**

**- Vous avez bien fait Miss Granger. Posez-le sur le lit. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »**

**Après quoi, Madame Pomfresh ordonna à Hermione de sortir afin qu'elle s'occupe de Drago. Celle-ci s'exécuta et resta contre la porte de l'infirmerie plusieurs minutes espérant avoir des nouvelles. Elle finit par se dire que Madame Pomfresh en aurait sûrement pour un moment et quitta le couloir.**

**Elle pensa à retourner à la bibliothèque mais il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas se remettre à travailler après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Malefoy puisse être déprimé au point de mettre fin à ses jours. **

**Il se sentait vraiment mal… Peut-être que si elle avait été plus gentille avec lui, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation. Après tout, lui n'avait jamais été gentil avec elle…**

**Elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas éprouver de compassion pour lui malgré ce fait. Il était seul, personne ne faisait attention à lui si ce n'est pour l'insulter… Et bien elle, elle allait être là cette fois.**

**Elle finit par aller vers le toilettes dans le but de les nettoyer. Connaissant Malefoy, il n'avait certainement pas envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant de sa tentative de suicide. Elle allait cacher les preuves et tout garder pour elle. C'était encore la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. **

**Elle alla d'un pas décidé vers les toilettes des garçons en espérant que personne n'y avait mit les pieds entre temps. Elle trouva ceux-ci dans le même état que quand elle les avaient quittés avec Malefoy. **

**Elle lança quelques sorts pour nettoyer les traces de sangs et le sol fut de nouveaux d'une blancheur immaculée et le lavabo également. Hermione fut fière d'elle et était sur le point de partir quand elle vit à terre un morceau de peau… Il avait carrément perdu un lambeau de peau ?**

**Hermione fit un Wingardium Leviosa pour éviter d'avoir à toucher ce lambeau de peau. Elle le fit se poser sur le lavabo et l'observa…**

**Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et fit de grands yeux quand elle comprit. Devant elle se tenait le bout de peau qui contenait la marque des ténèbres que Malefoy avait reçu de Voldemort…**

**Il n'avait pas voulu se suicider. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de la marque qui était la cause de tous ses soucis. Maintenant Hermione en était sûre. Malefoy n'était peut-être pas un saint mais il avait besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un qui ne regrettait pas ses agissements et qui assumait pleinement ses actes n'aurait pas agit comme ça. **

**Comment Diable avait-il eu l'idée de l'arracher de cette façon ? Hermione se rappela alors qu'Harry lui avait dit que c'était le moyen utilisé à Azkaban… C'était le seul et unique moyen de se débarrasser de cette marque une fois Voldemort détruit. Elle avait déjà trouvé cet acte inhumain et cela l'écœurait encore plus maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'un garçon de son âge s'était senti forcé d'y recourir. **

**« Il va bien, informa Madame Pomfresh. »**

**Hermione émit un soupir de soulagement.**

**« Est-il réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**- Il vient de s'endormir. Il n'a rien dit sur son geste. Il a seulement dit qu'il avait mal. Je lui ai donné une potion contre la douleur, expliqua l'infirmière. »**

**Ainsi Madame Pomfresh n'était au courant de rien. Hermione se tut, Malefoy préférait sûrement que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant du pourquoi du comment. Elle allait donc garder secret ce qu'elle savait.**

**« Miss Granger ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est assez délicat. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très proche de lui mais pouvez-vous amener certaines de ses affaires ? Je pense le garder ici quelques temps, il lui faudrait donc du rechange. Etant donné qu'il habite le même appartement que vous. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en charger ?**

**- Pas de problèmes, répondit la Gryffondor immédiatement avant de sortir pour s'exécuter. »**

**Elle débarqua dans le salon de l'appartement et trouva Luna et Goran en pleine discussion sur le canapé.**

**« Hermione ! S'exclama Goran avec un sourire ravi. Où était-tu ?**

**- A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. »**

**Il l'agaçait légèrement à toujours vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait.**

**« J'y suis allé et je ne t'ai pas trouvée.**

**- Donc tu as mal cherché, conclu-t-elle avant d'aller vers le couloir où était les chambres respectives des différent préfets. »**

**Quand elle fut sûre que Goran ne la suivait pas. Elle entra dans la chambre de Malefoy. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle découvrit que la pièce était décorée de vert et d'argent. Elle aussi avait une chambre aux couleurs de sa maison. **

**Elle ouvrit l'armoire du Serpentard et fut surprise de voir tomber un tas de feuilles par terre. Elle les ramassa en essayant de ne pas les lire histoire de ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée de son ennemi. Malgré tout son regard fut attiré par un mot qui revenait sans cesse : « mangemort ».**

**Elle déplia une des feuilles. Il était écrit au centre : « espèce de mangemort » dans une écriture rapide.**

**Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et remarqua bien vite que toutes les feuilles étaient en fait des lettres d'insultes. **

**Elle était encore loin de la vérité quand elle avait pensé que Malefoy était seul. C'était pire que ça. Non seulement il était seul mais en plus toute l'école le haïssait. **

**Non définitivement non… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle avait un trop grand cœur pour le laisser seul malgré toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait craché au visage. **

**Hermione ferma son livre. C'était le deuxième qu'elle lisait aujourd'hui. Elle s'était levé la matin même avec la ferme intention de passer la journée à l'infirmerie avec Malefoy. **

**Elle avait menti à Harry, Ron et Goran en disant qu'elle devait travailler son devoir de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas complètement faux… Elle DEVAIT travailler son devoir de métamorphose et mais elle DEVAIT surtout veiller sur Drago Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas pu dire la vérité. Tout le monde l'aurait traité de folle et aurait dit qu'il méritait bien son sort.**

**Personne ne venait voir Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait même qu'il y était. Son grand cœur éprouvait forcément de la peine pour lui.**

**Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit le blond s'agiter. Il allait sûrement se réveiller. Hermione souffla un coup redoutant la confrontation… **

**Drago ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir deux grand yeux chocolats l'observaient. Il savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il avait vu Madame Pomfresh hier soir. Son idée d'arracher la marque avait apparemment mal tournée. Mais il avait remarqué qu'il avait un bandage autour du poignet. La marque ne devait donc plus être là… Du moins il l'espérait.**

**Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas pu soigner sa blessure par la magie car celle-ci ne marchait pas sur les blessures que la personne s'était infligées elle-même. Dragon redoutait le moment ou Pomfresh allait lui parler et lui conseillait de voir un psychomage. **

**Pour le moment, il avait un problème plus urgent. Qu'est-ce que Granger faisait ici ?**

**« Granger ?**

**- Malefoy ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire pour le mettre à l'aise.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Pomfresh ne l'a quand même pas dit à tout le monde ? S'inquiéta-t-il. **

**- Non… »**

**Elle eut l'air gênée pour une raison que Drago ignorait.**

**« C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans les toilettes des garçons. »**

**Drago soupira doucement. Il savait qu'il aurait du attendre que Poudlard soit complètement désert. A côté de ça, il serait peut-être mort si elle n'avait débarqué. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal. Après tout, il ne manquerait à personne.**

**« J'imagine que tu attends des remerciements, répondit-il voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.**

**- Pas spécialement. »**

**Il fut déstabilisé par cette réponse mais se reprit vite.**

**« Tu attends quoi pour aller te moquer de ma pitoyable existence avec Potter et Weasley ? Demanda-t-il. »**

**Si Hermione fut vexée par cette remarque. Elle n'en montra rien et répondit simplement :**

**« Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça et je ne trouve pas ça drôle. **

**- Tu ne sais rien, déclara-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. **

**- Je sais que tu as essayé de retirer la marque. »**

**Il tiqua sur le mot « essayé ».**

**« Je l'ai toujours ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.**

**- Non mais tu aurais pu mourir. Ecoute je sais que… »**

**Il ne la laissa pas finir.**

**« C'est ce que je disais tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir son père en prison et sa mère six pieds sous terre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de regretter et d'avoir l'impression que toutes les choses qu'on pourrait faire ne rachètera jamais celles que l'on a faites par le passé. Toi tu es Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre, la meilleure ami du survivant, la petite amie de Weasley, la fille que tout le monde adore. Alors s'il-te-plait Granger, ne dis pas que tu sais ce que c'est d'être moi, s'exclama-t-il d'une traite. »**

**Hermione inspira et reprit calmement. **

**« Non je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais peut-être que si tu me laissais entrer dans ta vie, je pourrais savoir. Accepte mon aide au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même de me rejeter. »**

**Drago fut surpris mais le cacha vite. Il n'aimait pas faire pitié et là il était clair que si Hermione Granger était soudainement gentille avec lui et prise d'un éclair de compassion, c'était uniquement car il lui faisait pitié.**

**« Je ne veux ni de l'aide, ni de la pitié d'une Sang de Bourbe, répondit-il haineusement. »**

**Il fut lui-même surpris de sa remarque sachant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il aurait aimé lui dire que oui il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec lui, de quelqu'un pour ne pas être seul. Mais sa fierté était trop grande, il n'aimait pas être aussi pathétique et faire pitié.**

**« Très bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix absente. Je pensais que tu avais changé. Que tu avais un peu plus d'humanité mais apparemment je me suis trompée. »**

**Après cette déclaration, elle quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison la remarque de Malefoy lui faisait aussi mal. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'insultait et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Elle avait tout simplement mal car elle s'était trompée sur lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vouloir l'aider.**

**Drago soupira dans son lit. Avait-il été idiot de refuser une main tendue par fierté ? Sûrement oui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drago regardait le plafond depuis environs dix minutes quand Luna Luvergood pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. Elle sembla rassurée quand elle vit le Serpentard tranquillement allongé sur son lit. Elle jeta un regard discret au poignet de celui-ci qui était entouré d'un bandage. Le blond le remarqua, il cacha donc son bras sous sa couverture avant qu'elle ne se pose plus de questions.**

**« Luvergood ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.**

**- Ca faisait plusieurs jours que tu avais disparu de la circulation. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et les rumeurs allaient bon train. »**

**Drago ne fut pas étonné. Il avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie. Presque personne, si ce n'est Hermione Granger et ses amis certainement, n'était au courant de son séjour médical apparemment et il en était ravi. Evidemment, le mauvais côté était que des rumeurs s'étaient sûrement élevées mais il était devenu l'attraction principale de tout le monde alors rien d'étonnant. **

**« Et bien je suis là, répondit-il seulement.**

**- J'ai eu peur que tu te sois fais enlevé par des Nargoles ! S'exclama la Serdaigle en ouvrant grand les yeux d'effroi. C'est arrivé à un de mes cousins et nous ne l'avons jamais revu, ajoute-t-elle tristement. »**

**Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas le père de Luvergood qui lui racontait ces idioties pour éviter de lui dire que son cousin était mort. **

**« Pourquoi les… Narogoles m'auraient capturés ? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Tu préfères ne pas savoir, déclara-t-elle avec un regard effrayé et de grands yeux. »**

**Drago bougea discrètement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait l'air de tellement croire à ce qu'elle disait qu'il ne voulait pas l'envoyer balader.**

**« C'est gentil de t'être inquiétée mais je vais bien.**

**- Oui c'est super, répondit-elle toute joyeuse avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. »**

**Elle était vraiment bizarre mais elle était tout de même très gentille avec lui alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment râler. C'était encore la seule personne de l'école qui lui parlait normalement… Si on pouvait appeler ça parler « normalement ». **

**Au bout de quelques minutes, des coup furent frappés à la porte. Drago fronça les sourcils ? Ca ne pouvait être que Luna. Il émit un son pour dire qu'elle pouvait entrer mais il fut surpris de croiser une paire de yeux couleur chocolatée. **

**Hermione Granger… Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait sévèrement envoyer balader à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas revenue. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en avait été peiné ou s'il avait trouvé que c'était mieux ainsi. **

**Il avait peut-être espéré de temps en temps juste quelques millisecondes qu'elle débarque dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui… Juste pour ne pas être seul.**

**Elle lui avait proposé sa présence. Elle lui avait proposé son aide. Et maintenant il se plaignait ? Il était tellement contradictoire, rien à dire, il n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien. **

**« Le professeur Mcgonagall veut que tu descendes déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, déclara-t-elle d'une manière très professionnelle. »**

**Elle ferma ensuite la porte et parti sans rien dire de plus.**

**Bon apparemment, elle lui en voulait…**

**Il l'avait de nouveau traiter de « Sang de Bourbe » alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais employer cette insulte. Sa mère n'aurait pas été fière de lui. Elle qui avait toujours voulu qu'il respecte les autres et qu'il ne fasse pas aux autres ce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse. Son père avait certainement trop noircie son âme, des fois il se demandait si c'était rattrapable. S'il ne s'était pas trop plongé dans les ténèbres pour en sortir.**

**Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que s'il avait ce genre de pensées, c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie.**

**Fier de sa conclusion, il se leva en soupirant. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas déjeuner dans la Grande Salle afin d'éviter les regards. Au début de l'année, McGonagall leur avait dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient un appartement qu'ils devaient se débarrasser des repas dans la Grande Salle. Elle rappelait donc souvent à Drago qu'il se devait d'y aller de temps en temps au moins.**

**Il enfila sa cravate de Serpentard et descendit à la maudite Grande Salle. Parfois, il fallait être fort et courageux comme un Gryffondor…**

**Hermione s'assit à la table des Gryffondors après avoir embrassé Ron et fait un signe de la main à Ginny et Harry qui étaient en train de rigoler. La Gryffondor les trouvait vraiment mignons comme couple. Elle était un peu jalouse. C'était peut-être idiot mais elle avait l'impression en les regardant que Ron et elle ne dégageaient pas cette impression de couple profondément amoureux que rien ne séparerait. **

**« C'est bon, tu es allé prévenir l'autre fouine qu'il devait descendre à la Grande Salle ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui te charge de ça ? Lança Ron. »**

**Hermione retînt un soupir exaspéré par l'attitude de son petit copain. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur Malefoy.**

**Tout le monde le regarda et Hermione entendit quelques chuchotements. Elle entendit des Gryffondors dirent : « j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose encore mettre les pieds ici » ou « il aurait dû aller moisir à Azkaban comme son connard de père. »**

**Malefoy dû également entendre les réflexions car elle le vit soupirer et baisser le regard. Elle le savait à force de l'observer, il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait croire. Il était clair que les remarques des élèves le touchait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Pourquoi avait-il refusé son aide ? Par fierté ?**

**Hermione secoua la tête. Il l'avait traité de Sang de Bourbe, c'était un sale type. Il ne changerait jamais… Il fallait qu'elle s'en convint.**

**Drago ignora les quelques remarques blessantes qui parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et parti vers le bout de la table de sa maison là où il n'y avait personne. C'était en quelques sortes, sa place habituelle. Il était isolé de tout le monde.**

**Au départ, il s'était mit là sans raison particulière mais il avait fini par remarquer que personne ne se mettait à côté de lui. Il était donc isolé de trois places par rapport aux autres élèves. **

**Après tout, c'était mieux que les autres années où il avait dû supporter les papillonnages de Pansy et les conversations stupides de Crabe et Goyle. Drago émit un discret sourire à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Bon d'accord, peut-être que ça lui manquait de manger avec des amis, de rire avec des amis et de les charrier plus au moins méchamment.**

**A cette pensée, il tourna instinctivement son regard vers Granger, Weasley et Potter. Le roux lui lança un regard noir, Potter était indifférent et Granger… Semblait triste… Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette dernière information.**

**Il la mit de côté dans son esprit et accéléra le pas afin de s'assoir à sa place et ainsi espérer que les commérages se tairaient. **

**Ce fut le cas au bout de quelques secondes et il pu donc manger toute en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers. Pas d'articles sur son action… Et si Granger n'en avait vraiment parlé à personne ? **

**Il avait été persuadé qu'il lirait à la une… Bon d'accord il se donnait peut-être trop d'importance en imaginant que ce serait à la une mais il s'attendait à voir un article le concernant. Racontant que Drago Malefoy avait tenté de s'arracher la marque des ténèbres avec la méthode d'Azkaban.**

**Il pensait que Granger serait toute de suite aller en parler à Potter et Weasley qui en auraient immédiatement parler à la « Gazette du Sorcier » histoire de l'humilier encore plus… Mais apparemment il ne s'était arrivé rien de tout cela. **

**Ce n'était, certes, pas le genre de Granger de donner des informations à la Gazette ni celui de Potter. Mais Weasley voulait tellement lui pourrir la vie qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne voyait pas son nom écrit dans les nouvelles.**

**Au bout d'un moment, une conclusion lui sauta à l'esprit. Et si Granger n'en avait tout simplement parler à personne ?**

**Drago fronça les sourcils et tourna discrètement le regard vers la table de Gryffondors. Il croisa immédiatement celui de la brune qui tourna le sien vers Potter comme s'il racontait quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant. **

**Elle était en train de l'observer… Visiblement ce qui s'était passé la perturber. Le Serpentard espéra secrètement qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire et qu'elle essaie encore de l'aider prochainement.**

**Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pour qu'il l'insulte encore et qu'il refuse son aide de manière impolie ? Car ce serait sûrement ce qu'il ferait. Un Malefoy n'avait pas besoin d'aide après tout hein ? **

_**« Il n'y a pas honte à se laisser aller de temps en temps Drago. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer et à se sentir démuni au point d'avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle lâcher toute sa tristesse. »**_

**Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la voix de sa mère lui soufflant ces quelques mots. Elle lui avait dit ça après qu'il se soit réfugié dans le jardin du manoir. Lucius venait de le rejeter alors qu'il demandait seulement une marque d'affection comme tout gosse de dix ans aurait fait.**

**A cette pensée, il reposa sa fourchette et se sentit mal. Il n'avait plus aucun appétit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait certainement jamais appliqué un conseil de sa mère. Il avait toujours pensé que ceux de son père étaient meilleurs.**

**Il savait que sa mère l'aimait. Qu'il n'avait besoin de rien faire de plus au de moins pour qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il fasse. En revanche, il pensait que s'il faisait ce que conseillait son père. Il deviendrait le fils qu'il a toujours rêvé et qu'il l'aimerait peut-être comme sa mère… Enfin au moins un peu.**

**Sa mère avait dû se sentir tellement à l'écart de son éducation. Elle avait tellement dû souffrir des choix qu'il avait fait. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait encore les mauvais choix. Il agissait encore comme le Malefoy qu'il ne voulait plus être. **

**C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, il serait un Black. Pas un Malefoy, il serait un Black comme sa mère. **

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? Demanda Harry alors que la Gryffondor jouait avec sa nourriture. »**

**Hermione releva la tête brusquement sortant de ses pensées.**

**« Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire. »**

**Malheureusement pour elle, Harry la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que son sourire était aussi faux que sa réponse.**

**Le survivant jeta un regard à Malfoy avant de regarder de nouveau sa meilleure amie.**

**« Il y a un problème avec Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Si quelque chose te tracasse le concernant, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. »**

**Hermione allait presque rendre les armes quand son petit ami les interrompit plutôt violemment. **

**« Si ce sale mangemort t'as fait quelque chose. On peut lui casser la gueule, s'exclama-t-il.**

**- Non Ron, répondit-elle brusquement en lâchant sa fourchette d'énervement. Tu pourrais arrêter de penser qu'il est le diable, c'est énervant à la fin.**

**- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? S'étonna-t-il.**

**- Je ne prends pas sa défense. Je trouve qu'on devrait juste… Le laisser tranquille, répondit-elle calmement. »**

**Ron fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard quand Seamus l'interpella afin de lui raconter une blague. Le roux lança un regard préoccupé vers sa petite amie avant d'aller joyeusement rejoindre le Gryffondor.**

**« Il y a quelque chose avec Malefoy, affirma Harry. »**

**Hermione comprit toute de suite que c'était une affirmation et non une question. **

**« Ecoute, je sais que Ron est un peu vif à son sujet mais tu sais que je suis plus ouvert, n'est-ce-pas ? Déclara-t-il.**

**- Je sais Harry. Ecoute il… Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne. Pas même à Ginny.**

**- Tu as ma parole Hermione.**

**- Il a été absent ces derniers jours car il était à l'infirmerie.**

**- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Questionna-t-il légèrement inquiet. »**

**Il avait peut-être été un ennemi. Cependant Harry avait apprit à ne jamais souhaiter le malheur aux autres.**

**« - Oui et non… Harry il a essayé d'enlever le marque par la méthode que tu m'as dis, murmura-t-elle afin que personne ne l'entende. »**

**Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Ginny qui était en grande conversation avec d'autres Gryffondors se tourna vers lui.**

**« Tout va bien, répondit-il en souriant. Hermione m'a juste dit qu'elle avait déjà fait son devoir de métamorphose.**

**- Et ça t'étonne ? Pouffa Ginny avant de retourner à sa conversation. »**

**Harry se tourna vers Hermione.**

**« C'est vraiment très dangereux sans assistance, déclara-t-il.**

**- Oui et il a bien faillit y rester… Ecoute Harry, je sais qu'il mérite peut-être tout ça. Il a été impliqué du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à éprouver de la peine pour lui. Les autres agissent comme les mangemorts qu'il détestent tant. Il rejette une personne à cause de ce qu'il est.**

**- Parce qu'il est un Malefoy ou parce qu'il a la marque ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais il n'a plus la marque. Seul quelqu'un qui ne la voulait plus aurait agi comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Oui, que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Rien, soupira Hermione. Il a refusé mon aide de toute façon.**

**- C'est peut-être trop tôt pour lui, répondit Harry en jetant un bref regard vers Malefoy qui s'était levé afin de sortir de la Grande Salle. »**

**Le lendemain, Drago s'installa tout au fond dans la salle de potions. Le professeur Slughorn entra alors que tout le monde s'installa. Le Serpentard sortit son livre de potions alors qu'il sentait un regard braqué sur lui. Il retourna vivement la tête croisa le regard de Potter qui le détourna aussitôt. Il vit Granger lui donner une tape dans le bras. Visiblement, elle lui avait tout dit. Mais elle avait apparemment envie qu'il garde ça pour lui. Si seulement Granger et lui étaient au courant. Il y avait des chances que ce qu'il avait fait ne s'ébruite pas. **

**Slughorn rendit les travaux que les élèves avaient rendu la semaine dernière. Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir un « O » apparaître sur sa feuille. Il n'avait que des « O » depuis le début de l'année. Il émit un rire discret en se disant qu'il allait sûrement finir par concurrencer la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. **

**Slughorn commença son cours sur les potions qui agissaient sur la conscience de la personne qui les ingurgitaient. Le Serpentard ne nota rien. Il connaissait déjà tout ce dont parlait le professeur. Il passait son temps à s'avancer sur les cours. Il allait vraiment concurrencer Granger si ça continuait. **

**« Maintenant j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez deux par deux afin de travailler sur l'élaboration du Véritaserum. »**

**Il vit tout le monde s'agiter afin de trouver un partenaire. Il se retrouva seul comme d'habitude et commença la préparation qu'il fit assez rapidement. Connaissant la recette par cœur, il n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un seul coup d'œil à son livre de potion.**

**« C'est très bien Mr Malefoy. Dix points de plus pour Serpentard. »**

**Il n'entendit aucun Serpentard heureux de cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas spécialement heureux à l'idée d'avoir fait gagner des points à sa maison alors que toutes les personnes qui y étaient le détester.**

**Il entendit quelques personnes dirent : « Et en plus, on lui rajoute des points » ou encore « allez, récompensons les mangemorts ».**

**Ces remarques lui faisaient mal même s'il essayait toujours de montrer un regard impassible. De toute façon, c'était sûrement le but recherché : lui faire mal.**

**Il fut heureux quand le cours prit fin. Il détestait être enfermé avec les autres élèves qui le détestaient tellement au point qu'il entendait presque leurs pensées l'insulter. **

**C'était le dernier cours de la journée. Il allait passé à la bibliothèque afin de rendre les livres qu'il avaient empruntés et peut-être en emprunter d'autres. Oui, il concurrençait Granger, se répéta-t-il en souriant.**

**Pourquoi penser à Granger lui donner envie de sourire ? Il mit cette question dans un coin de sa tête et continua sa route.**

**Hermione répondit au baiser de son petit copain à qui elle était venu rendre visite dans le dortoir des Gryffondors vu qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans l'appartement des préfets.**

**Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils s'échangeait des baisers passionnés sur le canapé. **

**« Tu me manques quand tu retournes dans ton appartement, déclara-t-il entre deux baisers. »**

**Hermione sourit. Quand ils ne parlaient pas de Malefoy, ça allait bien.**

**Il recommença à l'embrasser plus passionnément et Hermione savoura grandement ce moment. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils n'étaient pas tout le temps accrochés l'un à l'autre comme Ginny et Harry. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver à des moments.**

**Ils n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt ni les mêmes passe temps. En fait, elle avait l'impression que le fait que Voldemort ait été vaincu est quelques peu annihiler leur entente.**

**Elle était, malgré tout, heureuse quand elle était avec lui.**

**Il stoppa vivement le baiser et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge du dortoir.**

**« Je suis désolé mais je dois aller faire quelque chose avec des amis Hermione, lui dit-il l'air embêté.**

**- Avec Harry ? Demanda-t-elle surprise puisqu'elle savait qu'il passait la soirée avec Ginny.**

**- Non… Avec d'autres amis, répondit-il gêné par la question.**

**- Oh… Je peux peut-être venir avec toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. »**

**Ron détourna le regard. Hermione sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.**

**« C'est… qu'on fait un truc entre mecs…**

**- Oh, je comprends. Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à l'appartement des préfets, répondit-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa déception. »**

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand son petit ami la retînt par le poignet et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.**

**« Je te jure que je me rattraperais ma Mione. »**

**Oui c'est toujours ce que tu dis, pensa-t-elle.**

**Elle lui sourit malgré tout et sorti avant de prendre la direction de son appartement et d'atterrir sur son lit. **

**Elle n'était pas dupe. Son couple n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas exactement comme elle avait imaginé. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps mais il n'était pas vraiment le genre de petit copain qu'elle avait imaginé.**

**Il n'était pas attentionné, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, il avait toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec elle.**

**Et depuis leur désaccord concernant Malefoy, elle avait parfois l'impression de sortir avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ils étaient pourtant amis depuis la première année… Mais le Ron qu'elle connaissait semblait avoir changé au fil du temps. **

**Drago sortit de la bibliothèque avec quelques livres à la main. Il remarquz bien vite qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se promener dans les couloirs déserts. **

**Il accéléra donc le pas et jeta un coup d'œil à ses livres tout en marchant. Il avait emprunté quelques livres de botanique. C'était la matière dans laquelle il était le moins à l'aise et il y avait bientôt un examen auquel il comptait évidemment avoir un « O » histoire de continuer sur sa lancée. **

**Il trouvait la situation assez ironique. Il s'était moqué de Granger pendant des années avec ses bonnes notes, sa soif d'apprendre… Finalement, il était devenu comme elle. Et maintenant, il la comprenait, c'était quand même gratifiant d'avoir de bonnes notes et d'être félicité par les professeurs. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Son nom de famille ne rimait désormais plus avec gloire et s'il voulait arriver à s'en sortir, il fallait qu'il obtienne ses ASPICS haut la main. **

**Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il détourna son attention de son livre et regarda derrière lui. Il devait sûrement être paranoïaque…**

**Il allait continué sa route quand il fut brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Dans la semi-pénombre, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son agresseur mais il finit par deviner qu'ils étaient plusieurs quand il sentit d'autres personnes lui plaquer les bras contre le mur.**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il méfiant. »**

**Il n'obtînt aucune réponse. Il n'arrivait à distinguer aucun visage et jeta un coup d'œil aux robes de ses agresseurs essayant de voir leur maison mais il détourna son regard quand il sentit un douleur vive dans son bras gauche. La personne qui le plaquait contre le mur devait certainement appuyer sur son bandage en le tenant. **

**Il hurla pour se dégager en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait mais ses agresseurs avaient certainement lançait un silencio informulé.**

**« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais… »**

**Il s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit quelqu'un lui relever sa manche droite. Il sentit qu'il commençait à trembler, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? **

**Tous les élèves avaient beau le détester, c'était la première fois qu'une situation pareille se produisait. Il essaya de se débattre mais ils le tenaient fermement.**

**« Tu as peur ? Lui chuchota une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. »**

**Il devait certainement y avoir des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le tas.**

**« Tu as peur comme toutes les personnes qui sont mortes à cause de ta famille. »**

**Il serra les dents quand il sentit ses yeux piquaient. Non, il n'allait pas leur donner le plaisir de pleurer. **

**Il sentit quelque chose se posait sur la peau de son bras laissée à l'air libre. Il finit par deviner que c'était une baguette. Pourquoi Diable avait-il voulu passer à la bibliothèque ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement rentrer à l'appartement. **

**Il ne pu pas penser plus longtemps car une douleur fulgurante lui terrassa le bras. Il sentait la personne bougeait la baguette sur son bras. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il faisait mais il finit par hurler de douleur ne supportant plus la torture et malgré sa promesse des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu autant mal en s'arrachant la marque. **

**La personne s'arrêta quelques secondes. Drago en profita pour reprendre sa respiration et ravalait ses sanglots difficilement. Il vit quelque chose s'écraser sur le sol… Du sang ? Que lui faisaient-ils ? **

**« Tu veux supplier comme toutes les personnes mortes, tuées par les mangemorts et Voldemort, l'ont fait ? Chuchota une autre voix. »**

**Drago serra les dents. Il ne leur donneraient certainement pas cette satisfaction même si cela impliquait souffrir encore.**

**Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, son agresseur continua et Drago ne pu rien faire de plus que subir et hurler en espérant que quelqu'un le sauve sachant bien que si un élève passait par là, il n'aurait sûrement aucune pitié pour lui et le laisserait à son sort.**

**Il continua à hurler et à pleurer quand tout s'arrêta. Ses agresseurs partirent dans un ricanement commun avant qu'une personne lui chuchote à l'oreille :**

**« Voilà, c'est ce qu'on fait aux mangemorts chez moi. Je serais toi, je garderais ça pour moi. Tu ne veux pas prolonger ton calvaire après tout hein ? »**

**Drago se laissa glisser le long du mur et se tînt le bras tout en continuant à pleurer. Il passa sa main le long de celui-ci et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer quand il vit que sa main était couverte de sang. Il devait vite retourner à l'appartement nettoyer cela. **

**Il se leva difficilement et marcha tout aussi difficilement. Le trajet allait être long…**

**Hermione soupira en fermant son livre. Elle avait maintenant fini tout ses devoirs en avance. Elle allait désormais pouvoir s'adonner à ce qu'elle adorait : le lecture de plaisir.**

**Elle sourit heureuse de cela et ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait commencé depuis quelques jours. Elle lut quelques pages quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquait violemment suivit d'un autre claquement de porte.**

**Cela devait être Malefoy qui rentrait. Il avait encore du passer à la bibliothèque. Elle sourit. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas différents. **

**Elle comprit vite qu'il était aller à la salle de bain quand elle entendit l'eau coulait. En effet, la salle de bain jouxtait sa chambre ce qui était très pratique pour pouvoir aller vite prendre sa douche avant tout le monde le matin. A côté de ça, quand quelqu'un était dans la salle de bain, elle entendait tout ce qu'il s'y passait.**

**Elle se replongea dans sa lecture quand elle entendit l'eau s'éteindre et des sanglots étouffés. **

**Malefoy était-il en train de pleurer ? **

**Elle hésita longuement avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Elle se rappelait encore des paroles blessantes que lui avait décrocher son colocataire il y avait quelques jours. **

**Qu'importe, elle était trop émotive et sensible pour le laisser subir cela tout seul. Il ne voulait pas de son aide ? Très bien, elle n'allait pas lui laisser le choix cette fois.**

**Elle posa son livre et se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bain. Elle murmura un « Alohomora » vu que Drago avait fermé la porte à clef et elle le trouva devant le lavabo en train de pleurer en regardant son bras l'air choqué.**

**Il ne la remarqua pas immédiatement. Elle décida alors de signaler sa présence.**

**« Malefoy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. »**

**Celui-ci se retourna vivement avant de descendre sa manche afin de cacher son bras et d'essuyer ses larmes.**

**« Comment es-tu entré ? S'exclama-t-il paniqué. »**

**Elle agita sa baguette devant ses yeux avec un petit sourire. **

**« Tu peux t'en aller ok. Tout va bien. Arrête de t'immiscer dans ma vie. »**

**Elle allait lui dire le contraire quand elle remarqua que le lavabo était pleins de sang.**

**« Ta plaie s'est ouverte ? Demanda-t-elle. »**

**Malefoy jeta un regard vers le lavabo et mit ses bras le long du corps et murmura seulement : « c'est rien ».**

**Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il fit un pas en arrière. **

**« Laisse-moi regarder Malefoy, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. »**

**A ce moment-là une goutte de sang tomba par terre. Elle avait glissé de son bras droit… Une minute… De son bras droit ? Mais c'était de son bras gauche qu'il avait extirpait la marque. **

**« Malefoy, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-elle encore plus inquiète que toute à l'heure en fronçant les sourcils. »**

**Le Serpentard baissa la tête et comprit et qu'elle avait vu une goutte de sang tombait de sa manche droite. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.**

**« R… Rien, répondit-il. »**

**Elle remarqua bien vite qu'il pleurait. Elle comprit bien vite également que quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas l'une des élèves les plus inintelligentes de l'école pour rien.**

**« Malefoy, regarde-moi, déclara-t-elle. »**

**Il détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'elle attira son attention.**

**« Drago, appela-t-elle. »**

**A l'appel de son prénom, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit lui fit rendre les armes. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, en dehors de sa mère, s'inquiétait pour lui. **

**Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'aide de la Gryffondor malgré la menace de ses agresseurs.**

**« Hermione… Je n'en peux plus de toute cette vie, déclara-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots. »**

**Hermione comprit vite qu'elle avait réussi mais elle comprit aussi que quelque chose d'horrible avait dû lui arriver pour agir ainsi. Jamais le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pleurer, jamais le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ne l'aurait appelé par son prénom, jamais le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ne lui aurait fait une telle confidence. **

**Poussée par une force inconnue, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle pensa dans un premiers temps qu'il allait la repousser mais à sa grande surprise, il s'écroula simplement sur elle et nicha sa tête dans son cou avant de pleurer plus fort. **

**Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux qu'elle trouva soyeux… Pfff comme si c'était le moment de penser cela, se dit-elle. **

**Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Elle avait raison depuis le début. Il souffrait et il avait désespérément besoin d'aide et à partir de maintenant, il aurait la sienne. **

**Pendant qu'il pleurait, elle remonta discrètement sa manche droite et ce qu'elle vit sur le bras blanc de son colocataire la stupéfia au point que son cœur fasse un bond dans sa poitrine.**

**Sur le bras de celui-ci siégeait en lettres de sang le mot « mangemort ». Le mot avait été gravé dans sa peau.**

**Hermione sut qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. La blessure physique ne partirait jamais mais la blessure morale devait certainement être beaucoup plus douloureuse. **

**Elle savait ce que c'était après tout, se dit-elle en songeant à son bras gauche qui avait subit le même sort. **

**Comment des personnes qui haïssaient les mangemorts pouvaient agir comme eux ? **

**Hermiona frissonna à cette pensée. Il était hors de question que quelque chose de ce type se produise encore.**

_**Alors je l'ai dis en répondant aux commentaires mais je le redis encore. Ce sera une fiction courte, je pense qu'elle fera 5 ou 6 chapitres. Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plait.**_

_**Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le chapitre 3. **_

_**Merci de vos commentaires de la dernière fois. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore ! Ca me motive vraiment comme tous les auteurs de fanfictions évidemment. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires. C'est ma première fiction Harry Potter et je suis contente qu'elle ait du succès. Je suis contente aussi que le caractère de Drago vous plaise. Je voulais le faire un minimum gentil mais pas que ça soit trop peu crédible même si je pense que plusieurs scène du livre et du film ont pu montrer qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.**

**Vous avez tous pensé que Ron faisait parti des agresseurs et bien voici la répondre à vos intuitions dans ce chapitre.**

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que la situation était vraiment bizarre et inhabituelle. Lui en train de pleurer : première chose très étrange, lui en train de pleurer dans les bras d'une fille : invraisemblable, lui en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione Granger : aussi probable que l'intelligente de Ronald Weasley et lui en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione Granger qui le consolait gentiment…

Oui c'était vraiment une situation bizarre et inhabituelle. Malgré ce résumé de la situation, il ne se défit pas de l'étreinte. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras, elle l'enlaçait alors que lui avait les bras ballants. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait vu le mot qui décorer maintenant son bras. Après tout, c'était un juste retour des choses non ? Sa tante avait souillé le bras de la Gryffondor et maintenant c'était son tour… Excepté que lui le méritait… Il était devenu un mangemort, Hermione, elle, était juste une née-moldue. Rien d'inacceptable, rien de honteux, juste une différence de naissance, elle était née comme ça. Lui était devenu un mangemort… Un peu poussé par son père, certes, mais il était devenu l'une des pires choses qui existait dans le monde sorcier.

Il dégagea son bras et les passa dans le dos de la fille qui étrangement le comprenait et le soutenait. Elle eut un sursaut. Oui, pour elle aussi, la situation était bizarre et inhabituelle. Cependant, elle s'habitua très vite et, contrairement à ce que Drago avait pu penser ses dernières années, un contact avec Hermione n'était pas si désagréable… Au contraire. Elle dégageait une douceur et une tendresse qui consumait quiconque et lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Cela semblait agir sur lui vu qu'il sentit que ses sanglots se calmaient. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que tout le monde l'adorait ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte. Il aurait aimé ne pas arrêter le moment, pas parce que c'était agréable, bon d'accord ça l'était, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, subir ses questions… Elle ne savait déjà trop. Ses agresseurs lui avaient pourtant clairement dit de la fermer mais il en avait tellement marre de tout garder pour lui. Le blond repensa au fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne, si on excluait Potter, concernant la marque… Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

De toute façon, il était presque certain que maintenant qu'elle avait vu ça, elle n'allait pas le lâcher et qu'elle serait très énervé après ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Cette pensée, qui normalement aurait dû le dégouter, le rendit étrangement heureux si bien qu'il en oublia la situation bizarre et inhabituelle et la présence du mot de la honte sur son bras. Pour une fois, quelqu'un, autre que sa mère, se souciait réellement de lui. Il savait qu'elle ne souciait pas de lui parce qu'elle l'appréciait mais parce que c'était dans sa nature de se soucier des gens. Il était heureux tout de même.

« Malefoy, commença-t-elle alors qu'il détournait le regard. »

Il n'aimait pas ce nom. Il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom comme toute à l'heure. Il émit un soupire d'exaspération qu'il aurait voulu refouler mais elle l'entendit. Apparemment, elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire puisqu'elle renouvela sa prise de parole en prononçant son prénom.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ajouta-t-elle. Qui a…

- Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de dire se doutant de la question qu'elle allait lui poser.

- Viens, répondit-elle seulement. »

Après quoi, elle lui prit la main. Drago fut surpris mais se laissa quand même faire beaucoup trop sonné par toute cette situation pour protester. Sans même qu'il le remarque, elle l'amena dans sa chambre rouge et or et l'assit sur le lit. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en ressortit une potion couleur crème.

Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et déboucha la bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago. C'est une potion qui s'applique toute de suite sur la peau. J'en ai utilisé quand… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais le Serpentard avait très bien comprit de quoi elle parlait.

« C'est pour soulager la douleur. »

Il ne répondit pas que la douleur n'était pas que physique puisqu'elle le savait. Il tendit son bras comme un robot et fut surpris quand il sentit la main de la Gryffondor sur sa blessure.

« Il faut la faire pénétrer, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues. »

Drago se retînt de ricaner face à la réaction ridicule d'Hermione et détourna le regard.

Il la sentit faire bouger sa main sur son bras et trouva le contact étrangement agréable. Il avait moins mal puis la douceur de la jeune fille lui permettait de se sentir bien pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et imagina pendant quelques secondes qu'il vivait dans un autre monde où tout allait bien. Dans un autre monde où le mot inscrit sur son bras disparaitrait grâce à la douceur d'Hermione. Cependant ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Elle s'arrêta et Drago sentit qu'elle le regardait.

« Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ? Insista-t-elle. »

Il soupira énervé que le moment soit fini et qu'il doive revenir à des conversations qui n'avaient rien de joyeuses.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça sert à rien d'en parler ? Répondit-il en baissant sa manche rageusement. »

Pourquoi était-il énervé au juste ? Elle l'aidait. Puis de toute façon elle n'allait pas passer toute la nuit à étaler une potion sur son bras pour son unique plaisir. Il se traita intérieurement d'égoïste et essaya de se calmer et de lui répondre posément.

« Ils étaient plusieurs et il faisait trop sombre.

- De quelle maison étaient-ils ?

- Je te répète qu'il faisait trop sombre, déclara-t-il catégorique mais gardant tout de même son calme. »

Il se dit que cette phrase concluait la conversation et se releva près à sortir de la chambre de la Gryffondor pour regagner la sienne. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser pour continuer à parler de cette histoire… Il voulait juste oublier même si ce serait difficile avec ce qu'il y avait sur sa peau.

Hermione se sentit énervée de voir que Drago prenait tout ça à la légère. Il comptait juste reprendre sa vie comme ça. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

« Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il allait tourner la poignet de la porte. Ca ne partira jamais, ce sort permet cela. »

- Je sais, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Va en parler à McGonagall, ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire ça. »

Drago se sentit étrangement furieux et se retourna brusquement.

« Et pour dire quoi ? Qu'ils ont juste écrit la vérité sur mon bras Granger! Hurla-t-il.

- Arrête ! Tu vas réveiller Goran et Luna, répondit-elle seulement. »

Il se tut et se prépara de nouveau à partir quand elle lui dit.

« Drago, les erreurs qu'on fait ne définissent pas qui nous sommes. Tu n'es pas un mangemort, tu ne l'es plus. Voldemort est mort et je ne vois pas de marque sur ton bras gauche. »

Drago sourit légèrement ce qu'elle ne vit pas vu qu'il était de dos.

« Bonne nuit Hermione et merci, dit-il doucement avant de sortir en refermant délicatement la porte. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit que Drago avait juste besoin d'aide même s'il refusait de l'admettre et qu'il était peut-être enclin à accepter la sienne. Elle comprit également que si quelqu'un l'avait comprit avant, peut-être que les choses auraient été grandement différentes…

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, Hermione écoutait la conversation concernant le quidditch qu'entretenait Ron et Harry. L'un semblait penser qu'au prochain match, Serdaigle allait mettre la pâté à Serpentard alors qu'Harry était sceptique.

« Au moins, Serdaigle a un attrapeur digne de ce nom. C'est pas comme l'incapable des Serpentards, déclara Ron. »

Harry se sentit obligé d'acquiescer et Hermione fut surprise.

« Vous exagérez, lança-t-elle. Dr… Malefoy n'est pas un si mauvais attrapeur ! »

Ron sembla surpris qu'elle prenne sa défense. Elle ne venait pas d'être sur le point de l'appeler par son prénom là quand même ? De toute façon, elle était à côté de la plaque.

« Mione, commença-t-il. Si tu t'intéressais plus au quidditch et moins à tes cours, tu saurais que la fouine ne fait plus parti de l'équipe des serpents…

- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? Répondit-elle surprise. »

Harry soupira avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

« Les élèves de sa maison n'ont pas voulu.

- Pourquoi ? C'est le seul joueur doué qu'ils aient dans cette maison, lança-t-elle catégorique. »

Ron réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait quand on disait des choses comme ça sur cette fouine exaspérante. Encore plus quand ça sortait de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

« Hermione, tu sais pourquoi, déclara Harry. »

Oui, c'était une question bête. Elle savait pourquoi… Tout le monde détestait Drago dans l'école. Que ce soit ceux des autres maisons ou de sa propre maison. Elle se sentit tout à coup bizarre. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait agi comme les autres.

Peut-être qu'il y avait des Serpentard dans le groupe de personnes qui l'avaient attaqué hier… Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre qu'elle pour l'aider.

« Bon j'y vais, déclara Ron en se levant.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-elle sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas cours.

- Au cours de soutien de potions. Je t'en avais déjà parlé Mione.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Elle était vraiment dans la lune. Elle avait pourtant écouter Ron se plaindre pendant des heures et des heures pour avoir été obligé d'augmenter ses notes en potions sous peine d'être viré de l'équipe de quidditch.

En fait, elle ne pensait qu'à Drago… Pour être plus précise, elle ne pensait qu'au mot de la honte qui décorait maintenant le bras de son colocataire. Elle se toucha le bras repensa à sa propre blessure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Harry. »

Elle releva le regard. Evidemment, Harry voyait tout. Inutile d'essayer de lui cacher qu'elle était pensive et perturbée.

« Ca concerne Malefoy ?

- Oui… Harry ? Est-ce que ça te tente une petite enquête ?

- Tu veux dire en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Répondit-il en souriant se remémorant certainement tous les mystères qu'ils avaient du résoudre dans ce château. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son lit.

« On peut dire ça… Sauf que ça concerne Malefoy…

- Raconte moi tout, lui dit-il tout en buvant dans son verre de jus de fruits. »

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque, Drago Malefoy ferma son livre. Il avait fini le parchemin de potions à rendre pour le mois prochain. Il n'avait même plus la force de rire de lui-même.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il rangea ses affaires. Il n'avait pas cours le Vendredi matin alors il décida de remonter dans sa chambre après avoir emprunter un livre : « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Il ne l'avait jamais lu et si ce livre plaisait tant à Hermione, il devait sûrement être intéressant.

Depuis quand décidait-il de livre un livre sous prétexte qu'Hermione Granger l'aimait ? Il hésita un instant à retourner dans la bibliothèque reposer ce livre devant cet éclair de lucidité. Mais, après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour. Il pourrait tout aussi bien le rendre demain, n'est-ce-pas ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas le lire d'ailleurs.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il se lança donc dans le couloir et se sentit mal quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne à part lui. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts. Pris d'une peur incontrôlable, il se mit à courir alors que d'un seul coup la couleur à son bras droit semblait le tirer. Il savait que c'était psychologique mais il ne pu s'empêcher de revoir des flash de la veille.

Il lâcha alors son livre d'un seul coup et se colla contre le mur pour tenir son bras avec sa main gauche. Il avait mal… Mal au bras et au cœur. Qui avait osait dire que les Malefoy n'avaient pas de cœur ?

Il essaya de respirer pour se remettre. Il se calma lui-même se répétant que tant qu'il faisait ce qu'on lui avait dit. C'est-à-dire ne rien dire, tout irait bien. On était déjà au mois de Novembre. Il ne restait plus longtemps à tenir. Une fois que cette septième année à Poudlard serait fini. Il souffrirait moins et aurait moins peur.

Il ramassa son livre et parti calmement vers sa chambre accélérant de temps en temps quand il entendait des pas derrière lui.

L'après-midi, Hermione était à son cours de métamorphoses. Un cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigle malheureusement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Drago de la journée. Il était déjà parti quand elle s'était levée mais elle ne l'avait pas vu aux deux repas de la journée dans la Grande Salle. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment il allait mais elle comprenait le fait qu'il veuille s'isoler après ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

Une fois le cours terminé, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre Harry à la sortie. Ils avaient des choses à aller faire. Heureusement Ron avait pour obligation de se rendre à la bibliothèque au moins une heure par personne et il faisait généralement ça le Vendredi après les cours.

Harry et elle étaient donc tranquilles pour leur enquête.

Il sourit en la voyant arriver alors que Ron était déjà parti après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

« Rusard doit être dans le jardin à cette heure-ci, déclara-t-il. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça et suivit le survivant jusqu'aux jardins de Poudlard. Ils était magnifiques depuis que Rusard avait décidé de s'en occuper de manière récurrente. Apparemment, les élèves enfreignaient moins le règlement malheureusement pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de trouver une occupation qui pourrait l'apaiser. Apparemment, il avait trouvé cette activité avec le jardinage.

Ils le trouvèrent comme prévu en train de parler à ses plantes. Harry regarda son amie en coin et fit un sourire moqueur. Hermiona rigola avant d'avancer vers le cracmol.

« Bonjour, c'est une belle journée n'est-ce-pas ? Commença-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

Evidemment, Rusard ne répondit pas aussi gentiment se contentant d'un regard agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore vous ? Demanda-t-il de façon très peu aimable.

- On voulait vous demander si vous aviez vu des gens trainaient hier durant votre tour de garde ? Répondit Harry ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemins. »

Il savait très bien que même s'ils essayaient d'être le plus gentil possible avec lui, il garderait forcément son humeur de cochon alors autant y aller franco.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? Ca vous amuse tant que ça de vous mêler toujours de ce qui vous ne regarde pas ? »

Hermione et Harry soupirèrent. Après tout, ils s'étaient attendu à ce que ça ne soit pas si simple.

« S'il-vous-plait, hier on m'a volé mon balai et je voulais savoir si vous aviez vu quelqu'un. Histoire de savoir qui accuser, mentit Harry. »

Il était toujours surpris avec son talent pour mentir aussi naturellement. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été très bien entrainé ces sept dernières années.

« C'est certainement pas ce débile de Leroux, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué avec un balai depuis que je suis dans cette école, répondit Rusard en caressant un rosier qui semblait malade.

- Goran ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Leroux vous ? Maintenant, si vous pouviez déguerpir, j'ai à faire, lança-t-il peu aimablement en allant vers un autre rosier tout aussi malade. »

Il paraissait tellement triste en voyant ses fleurs malades qu'on avait du mal à penser que Rusard était si peu émotif avec les êtres humains.

« Tu penses que ça peut être lui ? Demanda Harry en partant suivit par sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne sais pas… Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il n'aime pas Drago mais de là à faire quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle pensive.

- Drago hein ? Dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Hermione se serait flagellée. Elle s'était pourtant promit d'éviter de l'appeler par son prénom devant ses amis.

« C'est juste que… Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

- C'est bon, je m'en fiche, je voulais juste te taquiner. L'important est de savoir si Goran déteste assez Malefoy pour faire un truc aussi horrible. Je ne le connais pas assez pour pouvoir juger.

- Je ne saurais te dire… Je vais essayer de l'observer à partir de maintenant, décida-t-elle. »

Drago regardait son bras droit depuis maintenant une heure quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il baissa rapidement sa manche et autorisa la personne à entrer.

Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant le visage d'Hermione. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et lui fit un léger sourire.

Il n'y répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir après la scène d'hier soir. Ils avaient été plus proches qu'à l'accoutumé et ne savait pas vraiment s'il appréciait cet état de fait.

Hermione ne tînt pas rigueur à Drago de cette attitude un peu froide sachant qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'elle n'arrive. Du moins, elle s'en doutait. Il devait être en train « d'admirer » son bras. Elle faisait souvent cela elle aussi avant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler évitant de se regarder. Le Serpentard se dit qu'après tout, c'était elle qui était entrée dans la chambre alors c'était à elle de rompre le silence.

« Drago, commença-t-elle. »

Drago nota l'information. Maintenant, ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. C'était apparemment quelque chose de définitif.

Hermione cherchait ses mots. Il était temps, selon elle, qu'elle lui parle de sa propre expérience.

« Après la guerre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette marque, déclara-t-elle en remontant la manche de son bras gauche. »

Drago la contempla. On ne voyait plus les traces de sang comme si c'était une griffure mais on distingué très bien le mot et les cicatrices qui étaient maintenant de couleur rose. Le temps avait cicatrisé le blessure. Le temps n'était apparemment pas capable de faire mieux. On lisait toujours le mot assez facilement.

C'était assez ironique. Il s'était débarrassé d'une marque. Maintenant il en avait une nouvelle.

Il prit conscience que cette nouvelle marque serait là pour toujours à part s'il tentait la même méthode que celle qu'il avait employée pour la marque des ténèbres. Il ne serait malheureusement pas aussi courageux et déterminé deux fois.

Le mot « mangemort » sur son bras serait là à vie…

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la regarder en me disant : c'est tout ce que je suis ? Une Sang de Bourbe ?

- Hermione, commença-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait savoir la suite.

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que non je ne suis pas que ça, ajouta-t-elle en baissant sa manche. Je ne laisserais pas la chance à ceux qui m'ont fait ça de me laisser abattre. Ca voudrait dire qu'ils gagneraient et non je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas uniquement ce qu'il y a écrit sur mon bras. Je ne me résume pas à ça… Malgré ce que toi et d'autres Sangs Purs peuvent penser.

- Hermione, je ne pense pas ça. Je l'ai pensé mais j'ai pensé beaucoup de choses idiotes… »

Hermione ne sut pas exactement comme réagir. En débitant son discours, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la coupe en précisant qu'elle n'était rien d'autres qu'une Sang de Bourbe. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf au fait qu'il la contredise.

Elle fit un petit sourire que Drago vit. S'il n'avait pas été lui, il aurait sûrement sourit aussi.

« Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas uniquement ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ton bras Drago, expliqua-t-elle. »

Il était quoi d'autre ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même. Il était juste arrogant, prétentieux et méchant avec beaucoup de monde. Il ne saurait même pas se trouver une qualité si ce n'est le fait qu'il était plutôt intelligent et assez plaisant à regarder.

« Tu ne me connais même pas, dit Drago avec un petit sourire triste.

- Peut-être que je le regrette justement, répondit-elle sur un ton énigmatique. »

Le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. Peut-être avait-il gagné un alliée ? Peut-être pourrait-il gagner une amie ?

Une voix mauvaise lui dit « c'est une Sang de Bourbe ». Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père. Le blond paniqua quelques secondes se disant qu'il était en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici assise sur son lit.

Une voix féminine lui dit « Ce n'est pas une ennemi… Au contraire. » Cette voix là ressemblait à celle de sa mère. Comme il se l'était dit précédemment dans la Grande Salle. Il allait plus écouter sa mère. A partir de maintenant, il serait un Black comme sa mère. Pas un Malefoy perturbé par le quand dira-t-on. Il serait un Black digne et posé comme l'ont été Narcissa Black et Sirius Black.

Il lança à Hermione un regard déterminé qui lui fit directement comprendre qu'elle pourrait rattraper ce regret.

Elle tourna le regard vers sa table de nuit et fit un grand sourire quand elle vu ce qui y trainait.

« Tu lis _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un air béat sur le visage.

- Euh… Oui, enfin j'ai pas encore commencé.

- Tu verras c'est le meilleur livre que j'ai jamais lu… »

Hermione commença à déblatérer pendant de longues minutes sur les plus et les moins de ce livre. Elle parla ensuite d'autres livres concernant Poudlard qui étaient plaisants à lire même si _l'Histoire de Poudlard _restait la Bible des livres sur l'école.

Drago ne parla pas beaucoup prenant étonnement un grand plaisir à la voir s'extasier comme ça pour de simples livres. Il la comprenait assez. Quand on avait des problèmes, les livres étaient de bons refuges pour oublier nos soucis et s'évader dans un monde beaucoup plus clair et sans nuages.

Au bout d'un long moment de conversation littéraire. La Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Elle dit bonne nuit à Drago du bout des lèvres et commença à se lever pour aller vers la porte.

Le Serpentard fut assez surpris de remarquer qu'il était déçu de son départ. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu converser avec quelqu'un. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de présence humaine autre que pour l'insulter. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas juste connu des conversations sans réelle importance si ce n'est le fait de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que la brune s'était avancé de nouveau vers lui pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

Venait-il de rêver ? Il ne pu pas se poser plus de question puisqu'Hermione avait déjà foncé dans sa propre chambre.

Dommage car si elle était restée, elle aurait certainement pu voir un Serpentard réputé pour être insensible rougir.

Drago mit longtemps à se remettre du choc… Hermione Granger venait de l'embrasser sur la joue volontairement… Il n'avait pas trouvé cela dégoutant contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait même trouvé ça étrangement agréable… Certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de marque d'affection depuis longtemps…

Recommencerais-t-elle ce genre de chose ? Avait-il envie qu'elle recommence ?

Il remit ce genre de questions au lendemain et se coucha sur son lit le cœur étrangement léger.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers la table de nuit où trônait le livre qui avait déclenché la conversation. Il avait bien fait de l'emprunter finalement. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider à l'empoigner pour en lire au moins la première page avant de le rendre demain comme prévu.

Il lut ensuite une deuxième page puis une troisième avant de faire une nuit blanche sans s'en rendre compte pour le finir. Ainsi, il respecterait sa parole et le rendrait demain. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de le lire et pas du tout car Hermione Granger avait raison et que ce livre était génial. Soyons clairs…

Quand il termina le livre, il le referma, au petit matin, en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être de nouveau avoir une conversation avec sa colocataire grâce à ce livre.

« Un bal de Noël ? Hurla Hermione dans le salon après l'information de Luna et Goran.

- Oui, McGonagall en a parlé au début de l'année Mione, répondit Goran sur un ton mielleux. »

Cette façon de parler énervait déjà Hermione avant mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était peut-être coupable de l'agression de Drago, il l'énervait encore plus. Puis de quel droit l'appelait-il de la même façon que Ron ?

« Il faut que les préfets y aillent ensemble, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Hermione le sentit venir à des kilomètres.

« Je me demande si je pourrais me rendre au bal à dos de sombrals, déclara Luna en regardant la plafond.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu sais les sombrals sont des créatures…

- Je veux dire le bal n'a pas lieu à Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit Goran à la place de Luna. Il a lieu au ministère pour les septième année redoublants. »

Hermione n'aimait pas spécialement aller au ministère. Ca lui rappelait quand Ron, Harry et elle s'étaient infiltrés dans le ministère. Cette année là avait été très sombre et elle n'aimait pas y repenser.

A ce moment-là, Drago sortit de sa chambre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione rougit derechef en repensant à hier soir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrasser sur la joue ? Elle voulait seulement lui donner de l'affection ! Maintenant il devait la prendre pour une folle…

Drago allait faire comme d'habitude et circulait jusqu'à la cuisine en ignorant ce beau monde quand il entendit une information le concernant sortir de la bouche de Goran.

« Donc Hermione, toi et moi iront au bal ensemble et Luna et… Malefoy iront de leurs côtés, informa-t-il.

- Pardon ! Hurlèrent Hermione et Drago en même temps. »

Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'y aller avec cet âne de Goran et de son côté Drago avait juste l'intention de ne pas aller à ce bal.

McGonagall avait insisté pour faire un bal afin de fêter Noël et par la même occasion la paix revenue dans le monde magique.

« C'est marrant qu'on y aille ensemble hein Drago ? Dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

- Je comptais juste pas aller à ce bal, déclara le blond ne voulant pas vexer Luna. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas y aller avec elle. Il voulait juste rester tranquille dans sa chambre à lire un livre. En y réfléchissant, à choisir il aurait préféré y aller avec Hermione. Il secoua la tête après cette pensée. Cette fille lui avait vraiment retourner l'esprit !

« Notre présence est obligatoire, déclara Hermione. Ca se passera au ministère. »

Drago frissonna à l'entente de cette information. Il n'aimait pas le ministère. Ce bâtiment lui rappelait trop son père…

« Bien donc on fait comme ça ? Demanda Goran. »

Hermione avait bien envie de protester mais ce serait suspect de dire qu'elle préférerait y aller avec Drago… De plus, cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'observer Goran et de savoir s'il pouvait être l'un des agresseurs de Drago.

Le blond hésitait à protester pour pouvoir changer de cavalière. Il vit qu'Hermione semblait être dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait certainement pas que toutes les septièmes années les voient ensemble. Il la laissa donc répondre à sa place :

« Très bien. On fait comme ça, dit-elle. »

Drago se sentit étrangement énervé de cette réponse. Elle préférait y aller avec Monsieur j'ai-envie-de-te-baiser plutôt qu'avec lui apparemment…

Il allait trop vite en besogne. Ils avaient juste eu une seule conversation et elle lui avait fait un petit bisou sur la joue. Il s'attachait trop vite à la seule personne qui se souciait de sa personne.

De toute façon, elle n'allait certainement pas se montrer avec lui devant la belette.

Le blond arrêta ses pensées et se dirigea vers la cuisine de laquelle il entendit Goran s'excusait auprès de Luna sur le fait qu'elle était obligée d'y aller avec « le mangemort de service ». Luna dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle pourrait peut-être chercher des Ronflak Cornu avec Drago.

Etrangement Drago se sentit moins triste d'entendre ce surnom que tout Poudlard se plaisait à lui donner. Puis ça sortait de la bouche de cet abruti de Goran. C'était décidé, Drago n'aimait pas Goran…

Hermione se dirigea dans le Grande Salle après cette conversation. Sur la route, elle croisa Ron qui faisait de même. Elle sauta dans ses bras heureuse de le voir. Elle avait l'impression de très peu le voir entre les cours, les sorties de Ron, le Quidditch et tout ça.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ma Mione, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Pas vraiment en fait, répondit-elle avec un petit rictus. Je dois aller au bal avec Goran.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'y aller avec Malefoy. »

Hermione se sentit gênée par cette remarque. En y réfléchissant bien, elle aurait préféré y aller avec Drago. Evidemment, elle ne dit rien. Elle avait sûrement beaucoup trop parlé du Serpentard ces derniers temps. Beaucoup plus que son petit-ami pouvait en supporter.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.

Avant d'y entrer, Ron lui demanda :

« On se voit à salle sur demande ce soir ? »

Hermione fut heureuse de cette proposition. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée seulement tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi le pas. Ce serait leurs premières fois à deux. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu gênés mais savaient ce que cette proposition engendrait.

« D'accord, répondit-elle seulement avant d'entrer dans la salle pour s'assoir à sa place. »

Drago était parti se recoucher après la conversation sur le bal et son passage dans la cuisine. Cette épisode l'avait plutôt énervé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, si il savait. Il aurait préféré y aller avec Hermione et cette constatation l'énervait.

Luna n'avait rien contre lui juste parce qu'elle était un peu loufoque. Hermione voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaitre. Il aurait préféré y aller avec Hermione clairement et définitivement.

Il décida après quelques secondes d'aller se promener dehors autour du lac. Il enfila son écharpe de Serpentard et partit.

En se promenant, il regarda la terrain de Quidditch avec une certaine nostalgie. Dire qu'avant il était le meilleur joueur de son équipe. La guerre lui avait vraiment tout enlevé.

Il décida d'aller sur le terrain après avoir vérifié que personne n'était en train de s'y entrainer. Il s'allongea au milieu du terrain et repensa à tous les matchs qu'il avait disputés. Il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper le vif d'or avant Potter lors d'un match contre Gryffondor. Même de se faire battre par Potter, ça lui manquait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait…

Potter… Il devait tout savoir… Hermione lui disait tout… Il espérait que personne d'autres ne serait au courant. Il ne voulait avoir une nouvelle mésaventure avec ses agresseurs.

Ce soir, il y avait un match contre Serdaigle. Il n'irait pas. Sa maison allait encore perdre. Ils étaient derniers du classement. Leur attrapeur était nul. Personne ne réclamait la présence de Drago Malefoy de toute façon.

Le blond se releva brusquement vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fonça ensuite dans le hangar pour emprunter un balai. Il n'avait plus son éclair de feu. Il avait détruit de rage une grande partie des cadeaux de son père.

Il enfourcha un vieux balai et se mit à voler dans les airs sur le terrain s'imaginant qu'il était à la recherche du vif d'or. Il simulait un match de quidditch, il était ridicule mais en même temps, il se sentit tellement bien, tellement vivant.

Il était tellement dans son monde qu'il ne vit pas un brun aux yeux verts l'observait de loin. Harry décida de faire demi-tour. Il avait voulu venir s'entrainer mais pour une fois, il pouvait bien laisser le terrain à Malefoy.

Le soir arriva vite et le stresse d'Hermione ne cessait d'augmenter. Ce soir était le grand soir. Elle vérifia au moins dix fois ses sous-vêtements et se recoiffa le même nombre de fois.

Vers 21 heures, elle sorti de sa chambre et croisa Drago qui rentrait dans la salle commune. Il la regarda étrangement voyant certainement qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire.

« Je vais voir Ron, répondit-elle à sa question muette. »

Drago hocha simplement la tête.

« En fait, je… J'ai lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard. _Et je t'assure que je ne me moquerais plus jamais du fait que c'est ton livre préféré, déclara-t-il souhaitant engager la conversation même si elle allait visiblement partir. »

Il avait secrètement espéré qu'il pourrait parler avec elle ce soir. Il devenait vraiment trop dépendant de son seul contact humain.

« Si seulement Ron et Harry pouvaient penser pareil, répondit-elle avec un sourire ravi. »

Il sourit content de voir qu'il y avait un point sur lequel il était mieux que les deux garçons.

« Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller, dit-elle finalement. »

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et la laissa passer.

« Si tu veux, il y a plusieurs livres sur Poudlard dans ma chambre, l'informa-t-elle avant de sortir définitivement de l'appartement. »

Drago sourit une fois qu'elle était partie. Hermione Granger, l'amoureuse de livres venait bien de lui proposer de le fournir en livre ? Il avait entendu une fois une dispute entre Weasley et elle à propos du fait qu'elle refusait de lui prêter ses livres de cours pour un devoir. Lui avait le droit à cela ! Ca pouvait paraitre bête mais il prit ça pour un grand honneur et se promit d'aller lui emprunter des livres.

Hermione, de son côté, quitta l'appartement l'esprit léger. Elle était heureuse que son élan d'affection d'hier soir n'ait pas ébranlé ses relations presque amicales avec Drago.

Elle se rendit vers le salle sur demande mais avant d'y arriver, elle entendit des voix venant d'un couloir. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un de curieuse. Elle décida, donc, d'aller écouter cette conversation. De plus, elle était en avance, Ron ne devait pas être encore arrivé. Elle avait du temps à perdre.

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître la voix de son petit ami parmi les deux personnes qui parlaient.

« Je t'avais dis de la surveiller ! S'exclama la voix de Ron.

- C'est ce que je fais, je vais au bal avec elle, répondit une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Goran. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Goran la surveillait ? Voilà pourquoi il était tout le temps collé à ses basques !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi elle défend tout le temps le mangemort de service ? Répondit-il l'air hors de lui.

- Je sais pas. Depuis l'agression, elle a l'air vachement gentille avec lui. Je sais qu'elle lui a tout dit. Je les ai entendus parler. »

L'agression, Goran y était bien pour quelque chose ?

« Il manquerait plus qu'un truc qui devait l'effrayer pour qu'il se barre de Poudlard l'aide ! Ragea Ron avant de foutre un coup de pied dans une porte. »

Hermione sentit les larmes montaient au bord de ses yeux. Ron avait quelque chose à voir dans l'agression de Drago ?

La Gryffondor eut soudainement l'impression qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme avec qui elle sortait depuis le début de l'année. Elle se l'était déjà répété plusieurs fois. Ron avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre… Elle avait naïvement pensé que ça ne serait que passager mais il venait de lui démontrer que non.

Elle s'enfuit ne se souciant même pas du fait de faire du bruit et fonça au dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle toqua comme une malade au dortoir des garçons. Ce fut Seamus qui vînt lui ouvrir.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses larmes.

- Il faut que je parle à Harry, répondit-elle seulement. »

Seamus appela le survivant qui arriva rapidement. Seamus lança un dernier regard inquiet vers Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

« Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

La Gryffondor lui fit signe de sortir ce qu'il fit.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Ca s'est mal passé avec Ron ? Demanda-t-il étant donné qu'il savait qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

- C'est bien Goran, répondit-elle seulement. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec un autre des agresseurs.

- C'est super ! S'exclama Harry. Deux pour le prix d'un. Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ajouta-t-il perdu.

- Sauf que cet autre agresseur, c'était Ron, avoua-t-elle. »

Harry ouvra la bouche. Ron agressait quelqu'un ? Il aurait aimé dire que c'était impossible mais son meilleur ami avait tellement changé à cause de la guerre. il disait tout le temps qu'il détestait tellement Malefoy, le seul mangemort encore en liberté alors que l'un de ses frères était mort.

A ce moment-là, il aurait aimé pouvoir défendre Ron en disant qu'il était impossible qu'il ait fait ça, mais il se contenta simplement de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras qui éclata immédiatement en sanglots.

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bien deviné pour Ron. Personne n'avait pensé à Goran par contre^^ **

**Dans ce chapitre, le DMHG évolue doucement mais sûrement. On voit un grand changement de leur relation. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop soudain d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours du mal à faire évoluer les relations dans les fictions sans que ce soit trop soudain.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est pour faire des remarques négatives qui pourraient m'aider à progresser. **

**Désolée pour le cliché avec l'organisation d'un bal pour Noël mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci énormément de vos commentaires et de vos compliments. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien ça me fais plaisir et ça me motive vraiment pour écrire parce que je sais qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ce que j'écris et qui s'y intéresse assez pour laisser un commentaire. C'est ce que je me dis quand j'écris, je me dis, des personnes attendent la suite alors allez écris ! Je suis moi-même une lectrice de fictions alors je comprends très bien l'attente et l'envie d'avoir la suite.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien de spécial contre le personnage de Ron hein !**

Drago pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione quand il fut sûr que personne n'était dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas que Luna ou pire Leroux le voit. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre de le voir pénétrer dans la chambre de la préfète de Gryffondor. Il aurait été obligé de s'expliquer et il ne pourrait certainement pas dire qu'il en avait l'autorisation. Cela aurait paru invraisemblable.

Il observa rapidement la chambre de sa colocataire bien qu'il y soit déjà rentré le soir où elle l'avait trouvée le bras en sang dans la salle de bain. Il frissonna en y repensant et finit par avancer vers la bibliothèque, petite mais bien fournie, et commença à passer ses doigts sur les tranches des bouquins tout en lisant les titres.

_« Les secrets de Poudlard », « L'histoire de Godric Gryffondor », _Drago fit un sourire en coin. Il ne lirait certainement pas ça. Il passa en revue différents titres et à sa grande surprise il tomba sur : _« L'histoire de Salazar Serpentard ». _Hermione Granger possédait un livre sur la vie du créateur de la maison des serpents comme elle aimait l'appeler ? Il prit le livre et le coinça sous son aisselle avant de continuer à lire les différents titres.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua des livres placés en retrait tout en bas des étagères. _« Histoire de l'Angleterre », « Mythologie celtique », « Les secrets de l'Antiquité Classique », « Les grandes inventions à travers l'Histoire »._ Drago ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'ouvrages moldus. Durant quelques secondes, il éprouva un profond mépris envers elle. Elle était une sorcière, elle n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser au monde des moldus… Seulement, c'était une moldue. Et aussi bien qu'elle étendait sa culture à connaître la vie de Salazar Serpentard, elle voulait également connaître l'endroit d'où elle venait vraiment évidemment…

Le serpentard hésita. Certes, il voulait bien faire un effort quant à sa tolérance des sorciers d'ascendance moldue mais de là à apprendre l'histoire et la culture moldue, il y avait des limites quand même. De toute façon, Hermione ne l'avait obligé à rien. Elle lui avait juste dit de se servir si il voulait lire des livres sur Poudlard.

En même temps, s'il voulait vraiment devenir quelqu'un de plus respectable, il devrait peut-être se renseigner sur les moldus. Après tout, ils les détestaient pourquoi ? Il ne savait rien d'eux. Le fait était qu'il avait apprit à les détester parce qu'on lui avait de le faire. Il n'avait jamais apprit à les connaître, il n'avait jamais parlé à un moldu non sorcier.

Il laissa quand même les livres moldus ici. Il imaginait qu'il pourrait de toute façon revenir une autre fois si sa curiosité l'y poussait. Pour le moment, il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à tout connaître d'eux. Finalement, peut-être que les sorciers n'aimaient pas les moldus parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissait pas ? Après tout, si les moldus entendaient parler de la sorcellerie, ils auraient sûrement peur aussi. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque qui s'appelait le Moyen-Age. Il en avait brièvement entendu parlé en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin car il entendit la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor s'ouvrir. Pendant quelques secondes il prit peur se disant que c'était peut-être Leroux ou Luna mais il fut soulagé quand il vit Hermione.

« Drago ?

- Tu m'avais dis que… »

Il arrêta là sa phrase quand elle se jeta sur le lit. Il pu voir alors les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il hésita à sortir. Il n'était pas très doué pour soulager les gens et les réconforter. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et Hermione serait sûrement mieux seule qu'avec lui.

Malgré tout, il lui demanda quand même :

« Ca s'est mal passé avec Wealsey ?

- S'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, répondit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. »

Apparemment, ça s'était mal passé. Il ne voulait pas la forcer si elle ne voulait rien dire. Il resta en pleins milieu de sa chambre, debout, planté comme un piquet alors que la Gryffondor enfouissait son visage dans son coussin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. En même temps, il n'allait pas resté en pleins milieu de sa chambre à la regarder pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser toute seule alors qu'elle l'avait aidé comme elle le pouvait suite à son agression. Mais comment consoler quelqu'un quand on ne l'avait jamais fait ? Surtout quand la personne était quelqu'un qu'on avait insulté pendant plusieurs années ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'assied sur le lit et essaya apparemment de reprendre contenance et de demander de la voix la plus naturelle possible :

« Alors… Tu m'empruntes quoi ? »

Drago remarqua que sa voix était encore brisée et que ses yeux étaient très rouges. A cet instant, il détesta Weasley plus que d'habitude. Il avait la chance d'avoir une fille amoureuse de lui et sur qui il pouvait compter et il n'était même pas capable d'en prendre soin.

« _L'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, _répondit-il en montrant le livre avec un petit soupire en coin.

- J'aurais même pas dû demander, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Il était contente d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à rendre le sourire à quelqu'un et cette constatation fit naître des papillons dans son ventre.

« Comment ça se fait que t'as ce genre de livre d'ailleurs ?

- Ben, je me renseigne sur tout. Il y en a un autre que j'ai et que t'as sûrement loupé. Il est bien caché, répondit-elle en se levant avant d'ouvrir son tiroir et d'en sortir un livre qu'elle lui tendit. »

Drago le prit et lit le titre avant de la regarder étonné.

« _L'histoire de Sangs Purs ? _Toi, tu lis ça ? J'en reviens pas, déclara-t-il simplement avant de lui rendre.

- Tu ne veut pas me l'emprunter ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu te doutes bien que je l'ai déjà lu, lui dit-il en prenant un air légèrement gêné. »

Ce livre était en quelques sortes le livre de chevet de son père.

« Je l'ai trouvé plutôt intéressant. On apprend des tas de choses sur le monde magique grâce à ce livre, dit-elle tout en le remettant dans son tiroir.

- Oui, c'est vrai malgré le parti prit de l'auteur. »

Il était clair que celui qui avait écrit le livre pensait que les Sangs Purs étaient supérieurs. Il ne le disait pas ouvertement mais le faisait clairement comprendre.

« Oui, si on exclut cela c'est un bon livre, confirma-t-elle. En plus, il y a tout un chapitre sur ta famille. »

Il sourit à cette remarque.

« Oui et je n'en suis pas peu fier, déclara-t-il très honnêtement. »

A son grand étonnement, elle rigola. Il n'avait pas changé c'était certain. En même temps, sans ses airs prétentieux de Sangs Purs, ce n'était plus vraiment Drago Malefot, n'est-ce-pas ? Se dit-elle.

Drago fut étonné de la voir rire. Lui qui ne savait comment remonter le moral à quelqu'un, finalement il avait réussi non ? En étant lui-même pour une fois.

« Tu dois avoir des livres là-dessus dans ta chambre, non ? Réalisa-t-elle.

- Oui, mais ils ont encore plus de parti prit que dans ce livre là.

- Je peux quand même jeter un coup d'œil ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre le livre sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard dans une main et Hermione sur ses talons. Il resta attentif et n'entendit aucun bruit. Apparemment, Leroux et Luna n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et c'était tant mieux.

Elle suivit jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle observa rapidement. Elle n'était jamais rentrée dedans avec lui. Elle y était rentrée une fois pour venir prendre ses affaires et les autres fois, elle était restée à l'entrée juste pour lui transmette des messages de McGonagall.

« Ils sont moins bien rangés que les tiens, dit-il en désignant le bureau où pleins de livres étaient éparpillées. »

Elle sourit et commença à les regarder avant d'entendre quelque chose taper à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était un hibou gris qui avait du courrier pour lui. Elle entendit Drago soupirer en voyant le hibou. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et elle reporta son attention sur les livres.

Quand elle se retourna, elle le vit fronçait les sourcils en regardant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-il se forçant à sourire. »

Il alla ensuite ranger la lettre dans son armoire. Hermione comprit vite qu'il s'agissait encore sûrement d'une lettre d'insulte. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle savait sans passer pour une fouineuse qui avait fouillé dans son armoire. En même temps, Madame Pomfresh le lui avait demandé. Malgré tout, elle ne dit rien.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il essayant d'adopter une expression neutre mais si elle voyait qu'il avait l'air perturbé. »

Que disait cette lettre ? Il n'était pas autant perturbé à cause d'une lettre d'insultes quand même ? Elle cru même déceler de la peur dans son regard. Etait-ce des menaces ? Elle avait grandement envie de lui demander voire d'aller vérifier par elle-même mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le force à quoique ce soit. Il lui raconterait lui-même s'il le voulait après tout…

« Hermione ? L'appela-t-il.

- Euh… Oui… Pardon. Je pense que je vais te prendre lui, dit-elle en lui montrant un livre. »

Drago fut surprit et déglutit.

« Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, je pense d'ailleurs que je devrais jeter ce livre.

- Une fois que je l'aurais lu, répondit-elle en reculant pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrache le livre des mains. »

_« La supériorité des Sangs Purs »_, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être plutôt lui le livre de chevet de son père. La première fois que Drago avait lu ce livre, il avait à peine dix ans. Il l'avait déjà presque lu avant vu que son père lui en lisait souvent des extraits avant qu'il dorme. Certains parents racontaient des histoires, Lucius, lui, expliquait à son fils qu'il fallait considérer les sangs impurs comme des erreurs de la nature.

« Ce livre est…

- Tu l'as lu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Evidemment, c'est peut-être même le premier livre que j'ai lu enfin que j'ai du lire, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais le lire… J'ai envie de comprendre, c'est tout. »

Le serpentard comprit qu'elle voulait simplement comprendre ce que c'était d'être lui. De se faire expliquer sans arrêt que les autres étaient inférieurs à lui. Elle voulait comprendre comme il en était arrivé là où il était aujourd'hui.

« Tu penses toujours les choses qu'il y a écrites là-dedans ? Questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Le blond lut dans ses yeux qu'elle redoutait la réponse. C'était dingue. Il la connaissait réellement que depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'ils en étaient déjà aux confidences et à redouter les réponses l'un de l'autre.

« Je…

- Tu peux répondre oui, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- Pour moi, c'était logique qu'un « vrai sorcier » soit supérieur à un sorcier d'ascendance moldue. »

Hermione nota qu'il n'avait pas employé l'expression Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Finalement, toute cette guerre et les évènements d'après ont remit en cause des tas de choses que je pensais vraies, continua-t-il en s'asseyant également mais en restant tout de même assez loin d'elle. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser en fait, avoua-t-il. »

Hermione comprit qu'il était perdu et que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait avoir un avis sur la question. Elle sourit plutôt satisfaite de la réponse.

Elle constata qu'à parler avec lui, elle en avait oublié Ron et Goran ainsi que l'agression qu'ils avaient probablement organisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à Drago. Elle fut vite d'accord avec elle-même que non, elle ne devait pas en parler. Après tout, comment réagirait-il si il apprenait que son copain faisait parti des responsables ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui lui avait envoyé la lettre de toute à l'heure… En plus, il avait apprit grâce à Goran qu'elle était au courant pour l'agression. Il les avait sûrement entendu l'autre soir.

Drago se demanda ce à quoi pouvait bien penser Hermione. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air de nouveau triste. Sans savoir pourquoi, cet état de fait l'attrista aussi. Il était déjà plutôt déprimé depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre alors il était hors de question qu'elle s'y mette aussi.

« Hermione ? L'appela-t-il.

- Oui… Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle se forçant à sourire.

- Ecoute… Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et complètement surréaliste de dire ça mais si tu veux m'en parler… Enfin, tu peux… »

La Gryffondor sourit et remarque qu'il était visiblement gêné d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, elle le trouva touchant et étrangement attirant… Elle se gifla intérieurement de penser ça. Comme si c'était le moment de faire ce genre de constat.

Elle jeta un regard vers la table de nuit du blond et vit une baguette. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la baguette de Drago vu qu'elle avait vu à quoi elle ressemblait quand ils lui avaient prise la sienne au manoir Malefoy.

« C'est la baguette de ma mère, répondit-il à sa question muette. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, ça compte énormément pour moi. C'est peut-être idiot mais la perdre, ce serait comme perdre ma mère une deuxième fois pour moi.

- Tu étais proche d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle touchée par sa confidence.

- Pas tant que ça mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû être plus proche d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard pour regretter de toute façon, expliqua-t-il pensif. »

Après cette conversation, ils entendirent un bruit de porte qui claque. Apparemment, quelqu'un était rentré. Drago paniqua à l'idée que ce soit Leroux. Pour Hermione, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit vue avec lui.

« Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle en emportant le livre de Drago. »

Elle savait que si c'était Goran, il y avait des risques qu'il les espionne.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux lire ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te le ramène demain, répondit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il sourit. Sourire qui se fana très vite quand il repensa à la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et la lu une deuxième fois :

_On t'avait dit de ne rien dire à personne. Eloigne toi de la préfète des Gryffondors si tu ne veux pas avoir d'autres problèmes._

C'était injuste… Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Puis comment savaient-ils qu'il en avait parlé à Hermione ? Quelqu'un les avait entendu ? Ou alors Hermione en avait parlé à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue ? Ou alors les agresseurs faisaient partis de l'entourage d'Hermione ?

Il avait préféré de rien dire à la préfète. Il ne fallait pas empirer les choses. De toute façon, s'il parlait à Hermione uniquement à l'appartement des préfets, il n'y avait aucun risque non ? Ils ne sauraient jamais qu'il approchait trop près d'Hermione. Il fallait juste qu'il lui fasse promettre de garder leur fragile relation amicale secrète.

…

« Je ne veux pas aller à ce bal avec ce salopard, déclara Hermione le lundi alors qu'elle se rendait au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Harry. »

Elle n'était pas allé déjeuner à la Grande Salle et n'avait donc toujours pas croisé Ron à son plus grand bonheur mais il y avait bien un moment où elle allait devoir l'affronter et elle ne saurait toujours pas ce qu'elle ferait à ce moment-là.

« De toute façon, tu dois juste ouvrir et fermer le bal avec lui. Après libre à toi de le laisser en plan, répondit le survivant en se callant contre le mur en attendant que le professeur arrive.

- J'ai l'impression que j'aurais du mal à m'en détacher, répondit-il. »

Harry rigola. C'est vrai que Goran était insupportable.

Il vit sa meilleure amie prendre une expression sérieuse. Elle allait en parler. Hier, elle avait juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aller s'allonger et était partie.

« Tu as vu Ronald ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Harry savait qu'elle ne l'appelait pas par son surnom quand elle était énervée après lui. Pour le coup là, c'était plus que de l'énervement.

« Oui et j'ai fais comme si de rien n'était. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

- Je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais réagir. Peut-être que j'ai mal compris, lança-t-elle pleins d'espoir.

- La conversation prêtait à confusion ? Demanda-t-il prit d'un mince espoir.

- Peut-être. »

Harry su immédiatement qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de vérifier.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui a un hibou gris ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement.

- Euh non… Mais le hibou collectif est gris.

- Le hibou collectif ? »

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Elle ne l'utilisait jamais. Harry n'avait jamais voulu remplacer Edwige. Il avait donc apprit l'existence d'un hibou collectif que tout le monde pouvait utiliser. Il pouvait ainsi envoyer des lettres grâce à celui-ci sans avoir à s'acheter un autre hibou ou une autre chouette.

« Le hibou dont tout le monde peut se servir.

- Logique, ils ont envoyé avec pour brouiller les pistes, expliqua-t-elle pensive.

- Envoyé quoi ? Et à qui ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Drago a reçu une lettre d'insultes ou de menace. Je ne sais pas encore bien. Il ne m'a pas laissé regardé. »

Harry sourit. Au contraire, ce n'était pas très malin d'avoir envoyé cela avec le hibou collectif.

« Quand on utilise ce hibou, il faut signer un registre. »

Il coupa Hermione, qui allait prendre la parole, d'un geste.

« Et non, impossible de mentir sur son nom le parchemin est ensorcelé et le hibou n'accepte pas de partir tant que le registre n'est pas correctement rempli. C'est McGonagall qui a mit tout ça en place. Comme d'habitude, elle a tout prévu.

- On pourra vérifier le registre, déclara-t-elle pleins d'espoir.

- Si tu sais vers quelle heure il l'a reçu, oui on pourra.

- Vers 22h, répondit-elle. »

Son sourire se fana quand elle vit Ron arriver au loin. Elle vit toute de suite à son visage qu'il avait l'air en colère. En colère contre elle à tous les coups. Elle lui avait quand même posé un lapin.

« Tu étais où hier soir ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Euh… Je ne me sentais pas très bien…

- Ah oui ? S'exclama-t-il comme si il savait qu'elle mentait.

- Ron, calme-toi, ça arrive, déclara Harry pour temporiser.

- Toi, ça ne te regarde pas ! Hurla presque Ron en pointant un doigt menaçant vers celui qui était son meilleur ami. »

Harry recula surprit. Depuis quand son meilleur ami était-il devenu aussi agressif ?

Dans le couloir, tout le monde s'était retourné vers eux. C'était bien la première fois que le Trio d'Or se disputait surtout aussi violemment.

Le roux sembla se radoucir quand il vit l'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Harry et de sa petite amie.

« Désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, s'excusa-t-il. »

Les deux Gryffondors firent semblant d'accepter les excuses. D'un regard, ils s'étaient mit d'accord. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils changent d'attitude avec Ron sinon il se douterait de quelque chose. Ce fut pour cela que Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami en essayant d'adopter un air enthousiaste.

Tout le monde retourna à ses activités voyant que finalement il ne se passait rien de bien croustillant.

Drago, de loin, avait également tout vu. Ainsi, Hermione lui avait posé un lapin ? Pourquoi ? En plus, elle avait dit être malade. Donc, hier soir, ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Alors pourquoi était-elle rentrée si triste ? Il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui échappait au blond.

Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin vu que le professeur arriva. (je sais pas trop qui mettre comme prof de DFCM vu que tout le monde est mort donc je ne m'étends pas là-dessus)

…

La journée se termina assez vite et le repas du soir également. Hermione avait eu du mal à se comporter comme d'habitude avec Ron. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son visage, elle l'imaginait en train de tracer des lettres sur le bras de Drago de la même façon que Bellatix avait fait cela sur le sien. Elle se raccrochait au maigre espoir qu'Harry avait fait naître en elle toute à l'heure.

Elle fonça rapidement à la voilière après avoir menti en disant à Ron qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Il devait, de toute façon, allait s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry avait dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir avant d'aller s'entraîner avec Ron ce qui était évidemment faux. Il avait en réalité prévu d'accompagner sa meilleure amie.

« Je pouvais y aller toute seule, déclara-t-elle. Ronald risquerait de se poser des questions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un super acteur, réclama Harry d'une manière prétentieuse. »

Hermione rigola. Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui remonter le moral.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et Harry se précipita vers le hibou collectif vu qu'il savait parfaitement où il était. Un parchemin avec une plume et de l'encre se trouvait juste à côté. Hermione devina que c'était le registre et se jeta dessus.

Dans une colonne était affichée l'heure, Hermione regarde vers 22 heures. Une seule personne avait utiliser le hibou : Neville Longdubat. Hermione frissonna et se tourna vers Harry. Neville ! Ce n'était pas possible.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, déclara-t-elle.

- J'aimerais te dire que non mais c'est impossible. »

Hermione sentit des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on exclue Ron du coup ? Demanda Harry.

- Certainement… Je ne sais pas… Drago a eut l'air de dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs quand il s'est fait attaqué. Peut-être qu'il y a toute une bande dans l'école qui chercher à se venger de sa famille à travers lui, expliqua Hermione. »

En regardant attentivement le registre, Hermione remarqua que Neville s'était énormément servi du hibou. Le nom de Ron ou de Goran n'y figurait jamais. Apparemment, c'était lui qui était chargé des lettres…

D'abord Goran, ensuite Ron et maintenant Neville. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Neville ne ferait jamais ça, ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle une nouvelle fois alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler. »

Harry ne pu qu'approuver ce qu'elle disait avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Ca lui faisait mal de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

« Ecoute, je dois y aller. Rentre à l'appartement. On se voit plus tard si tu veux, lui dit-il calmement. »

Il lui prit la main et repartit avec elle avant de se séparer d'elle pour se rendre vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il accéléra le pas, il était déjà très en retard.

Hermione, de son côté, marchait lentement vers ses appartements. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment les gens qu'elle aimait avait pu changer aussi vite ? Elle arriva, sans s'en rendre compte, devant le tableau qui permettait d'entrer dans l'appartement et prononça le mot de passe la tête complètement ailleurs.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle toqua à la porte de Drago. Peu importe si quelqu'un la voyait, elle avait juste besoin de réconfort. Si on lui avait dit que c'était chez Drago Malefoy qu'elle irait chercher du réconfort l'année dernière, elle aurait rit. Mais là, elle n'avait aucune envie de rire.

Elle l'entendit l'autorisation d'entrer et s'exécuta. Elle trouva Drago allongé sur son lit en train de lire.

Il s'assied et regarda sa colocataire bizarrement.

« Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle s'assied à côté de lui et se mit à pleurer avant de dire : « Non, rien n'ira plus jamais bien. »

Drago ne su pas exactement quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il la réconforte. C'était certain mais comment ? Il repensa à quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras dans la salle de bain et se mit à rougir sans savoir exactement pourquoi… Est-ce qu'il devait faire ça ? Non, il en serait incapable… Mais Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Il tenta le dialogue :

« Hermione, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de pleurer.

Gêné, il posa sa main sur son épaule. La scène était affreusement bizarre. Il se sentait vraiment nul. Incapable de faire un geste pour l'aider. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras bon sang ! Pourquoi en était-il incapable ? La réponse était simple, on n'effaçait pas 19 ans d'éducation en un coup de baguette.

Il n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions puisqu'elle se jeta elle-même dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête contre son torse et lui se sentait affreusement gêné. Il était tellement paniqué que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il passa maladroitement une main dans son dos et le tapota… Bon d'accord, c'était nul, c'était ce qu'on faisait à un pote qui avait eu une petite déception mais pas à une fille qui était en sanglots dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ?

Il soupira se sentant impuissant. Finalement, elle finit par relever la tête et le regarda. Ses yeux était dégoulinant de larmes et ses joues rouges. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi c'était dû. Il regarda brièvement ses yeux brillants de larmes et se dit que oui définitivement oui, la préfète était une fille qu'on pouvait qualifier de jolie voire de belle. En y réfléchissant, quelle défaut avait Hermione ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle était une Née Moldue mais ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago trouva cela ironique, il était un Sang Pur bourré de défauts : il était arrogant, plutôt têtu, froid avec beaucoup de monde, trop fier… Hermione, elle, était presque parfaite. _« La supériorité des Sangs Purs »_… Ce livre était décidément une belle connerie. Sa mère était morte tué par un Sang Pur et son père moisissait en prison. Ah, ils étaient beaux les Sangs Purs tiens…

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione prit les bras de Drago entre ses mains. Il ne réagit ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il se dit que quoiqu'elle fasse, il la laisserait faire. Parce qu'il voulait qu'elle aille mieux, parce qu'il voulait être là pour elle comme elle était là pour lui. Elle méritait le meilleur et pas de souffrir comme ça.

Elle s'avança légèrement et passa les bras du blond derrière son dos à elle. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Drago pouffa légèrement quand elle comprit qu'elle lui apprenait à faire un câlin. Il la sentit bouger la tête. Il sentait encore ses larmes coulait dans son cou mais c'était, cette fois, des pleurs silencieux.

Au début, il avait eu envie de se dégager beaucoup trop gêné mais après quelques minutes il se détendit et resserra l'étreinte. Il la sentit étirer ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou et il comprit qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques minutes peut-être plus… Drago l'ignorait car pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait obligé de rien, il savait que si il voulait, il pouvait lui dire de partir, qu'elle le ferait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit une décision de lui-même, sans peur, sans crainte… Il prit la décision qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des lettres de menaces… Il ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle…

…

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'entrainement. Il repensait sans cesse aux découvertes d'Hermione : Ron qui agressait et Neville qui faisait aussi parti du coup. Il avait l'impression que la guerre qui devait normalement abattre les murs de la discrimination n'avait fait que les renforcer. A quoi ça servait de tuer Voldemort si c'était pour vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le vif d'or passer devant lui.

« Harry, tu dors ou quoi ? Demande Seamus en se rapprochant. T'as pas l'air d'aller bien. On devrait peut-être arrêter l'entrainement ici…

- Continuez si vous voulez, je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Il rejoignit ensuite le sol avant ranger son balai dans le débarras des Gryffondors et alla vers les vestiaires. Sur la route, il croisa Neville.

« Tiens Harry, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire. »

Harry passa en l'ignorant.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne tînt plus et se retourna. Son camarade fut surpris de le voir autant énervé.

« Ca t'amuse tant que ça d'envoyer des lettres pareilles. Ca m'étonne vraiment de toi. Je pensais vraiment que tu valais mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont à Sainte Mangouste à cause Lestrange qu'il faut que tu rejettes tout sur lui ! Hurla-t-il. »

Neville fit de gros yeux semblant étonné par les accusations de son ami. Harry se mit à douter quand il vit ce regard.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Le survivant fronça les sourcils.

« Le hibou collectif, commença Harry.

- Ah oui, ça m'énerve d'être de corvée. On avait dit qu'on changerait, déclara-t-il l'air dépité.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben, je suis de corvée depuis un mois pour amener toutes les lettres des Gryffondors au hibou collectif.

- Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois, c'est toi qui signe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben oui, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. »

Harry émit un bref soupir de soulagement. Neville ne mentait visiblement. De toute façon, il était un très mauvais menteur. Le survivant se rendit finalement compte que ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il lui était donc impossible de savoir qui avait envoyé les lettres. Il y avait sûrement d'autres personnes que Goran et Ron qui faisaient partis du coup comme l'avait dit Hermione.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit ? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Oui mais Seamus à dit que…

- Seamus ? S'exclama son interlocuteur. »

Neville n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry courrait déjà vers l'appartement des préfets. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Hermione. Ce n'était pas Neville mais c'était un autre Gryffondor… Mais ils avaient eu raison de penser que Neville était incapable de cela.

Sur la route, Harry percuta un brun. Il regarda l'écusson de sa maison : Serpentard. C'était l'attrapeur de leur maison…

« Oh, je suis désolé ! S'exclama le Serpentard. »

Harry sourit, il était fini le temps où la maison des verts et argents le détestait. Finalement, tuer Voldemort n'avait pas forcément servi à rien.

« Pas de soucis, c'est ma faute, répondit le survivant en souriant avant se relancer dans la course. »

…

Hermiona rigola à la remarque de Drago.

« C'est pas pour ça que Salazar est mieux que Godric, répondit-elle faussement outrée. »

Elle feignait de l'être mais elle devait avouer que Drago lui avait bien remonter le moral. Après l'étreinte qu'elle avait apprécié plus que de raison même si elle avait du le forcer un peu. Ils s'étaient mit à parler du livre qu'elle lui avait prêté.

« Et toi ? Tu as lu le livre ? Demanda-t-il légèrement plus sérieux.

- Oui… C'est… Spécial mais enrichissant comme lecture. Ca permet d'apprendre le point de vue des Sangs Purs… En fait, c'est presque effrayant… Ca explique avec tellement de logique pourquoi les Sangs Purs sont meilleurs que les autres et pourquoi les sorciers moldus sont inférieurs à eux, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Elle avait eu du mal mais elle avait finit le livre en une soirée. Ca avait été dur de le lire mais maintenant, elle comprenait mieux Drago. Quand on lisait des livres comme ça à un enfant, il était forcément influencé. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant...

Une partie du livre avait fait frissonner Hermione : la partie qui disait que si l'enfant du Sang Pur agissait de façon contraire à l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter, le père étant en droit de punir l'enfant à l'aide de sorts de magie noire ou non. Elle s'était immédiatement demandé si c'était arrivé à Drago.

« Est-ce que tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre est vrai ? Je veux dire est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que les choses se passent dans la réalité chez les Sangs Purs ? »

Drago comprit immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. Il pensa à lui mentir pour ne pas la choquer mais il préféré dire la vérité.

« Oui Hermione… C'est exactement comme ça que ça se passe. Ce livre est LE livre des Sangs Purs.

- Un peu comme une Bible, déclara-t-elle. »

Drago la regarda sans comprendre.

« Un truc moldu, expliqua-t-elle seulement. »

Hermione frissonna en imaginant le jeune Malefoy, enfant, torturé par son père.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du lire ça, déclara-t-il simplement.

- J'avais besoin de savoir, dit-elle. »

Drago sourit. Elle avait toujours besoin de savoir. Elle n'était pas une Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien après tout.

Hermione regarda subitement l'heure. Harry devait avoir fini son entrainement. Elle voulait lui parler avant le couvre feu.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle subitement. »

Le blond fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Il avait pensé qu'elle resterait avec lui toute la soirée. C'était idiot, elle avait sûrement mieux à faire. Elle avait des amis et un petit copain. Il lui tenait compagnie pendant qu'eux étaient occupés. Cela aurait du le révolter mais il était quand même content de pouvoir profiter de sa présence quand elle était seule.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui en le regardant de manière hésitante. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait qu'elle se pencha vers lui un déposa léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire et de partir. Il vit quand même qu'elle avait les joues rouges d'ailleurs cela devait être son cas à lui aussi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'Hermione avait beau être une fille vraiment jolie en temps normal, c'était quand elle rougissait qu'elle était le plus mignonne.

Drago rougit encore plus. Il rougissait ? Non mais ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il aurait du être énervé de cela alors pourquoi souriait-il comme un idiot ?

Ce n'était pas pareil que la dernière fois, elle lui avait fait un baiser beaucoup moins bref. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur des lèvres de la Gryffondor sur sa joue droite. En plus, elle lui avait sourit cette fois, elle n'était pas partie immédiatement sans lui accorder un regard.

Leur relation était en train d'évoluer, il le savait et bizarrement, cette constatation ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde et à ce moment-là plus que tout, il maudit Leroux d'avoir Hermione comme cavalière au bal de Noël.

Après avoir rêvasser quelques minutes sur son lit, il se leva et alla vers la chambre d'Hermione pour reposer le livre qu'il lui avait emprunté et en prendre un autre.

…

Quand la préfète des lions sortit de l'appartement des préfets, elle pouvait sentir que son cœur battait encore la chamade. Elle s'était sentie rougir après avoir déposer ce léger baiser sur sa joue, elle s'était senti ridicule mais son cœur s'était accéléré quand elle avait vu que lui aussi rougissait.

Elle était encore dans la lune quand elle croisa Harry sur sa route.

« Ah Hermione, je te cherchais, déclara-t-il. »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle n'avait même pas vu Harry sur sa route. Elle se ressaisit immédiatement et constata qu'à cause de tout cela, elle avait complètement oublié Neville et les lettres. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rappeler d'ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas Neville, dit simplement son meilleur ami. »

Elle émit un regard étonné mais Harry finit par lui expliquer tout ce que Neville lui avait dit.

« Seamus ? Dit-elle alors. »

Elle était, certes, moins déçue étant donné qu'elle était moins proche de lui mais c'était quand même encore un Gryffondor.

« Je suis quand même rassuré de savoir que Neville n'a rien à voir là-dedans, déclara-t-il en voyant l'éclair de déception dans les yeux d'Hermione. »

Ils entendirent des pas et se retournèrent brutalement en voyant Ron venir vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

-« Je la raccompagnais à l'appartement des préfets, dit Harry. »

Ron parut trouvé cela suspect.

« Je viens avec vous, dit-elle alors. »

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit par la main. Elle se força à sourire et à paraître heureuse.

Le chemin paru durer une éternité. Personne ne parla et ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures à Hermione. Elle se tourna vers eux une fois arrivée devant le tableau.

« Au revoir les garçons, dit-elle simplement.

- Harry peux-tu nous laisser ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le survivant sembla hésiter avant de dire qu'il attendrait son meilleur ami directement à la salle commune.

« Hermione quelque chose ne va pas ? Je te trouve bizarre.

- Non, tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait décidément jamais su mentir.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de rentrer dans tes appartements alors ?

- Si, bien sûr, lui répondit-il elle en se forçant à sourire. »

Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres en essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible. Ron sembla satisfait puisqu'il parti mais son regard était étrange. Hermione prononça ensuite le mot de passe pour entrer dans les appartement sans même se demander pourquoi son cœur ne battait pas aussi vite ou plus vite que quand elle avait fait un léger baiser sur la joue à Drago.

…

Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre quand il entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et attendit qu'Hermione entre dans sa chambre pour la suivre. Il referma la porte de la chambre rouge et or rageusement ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se retourna brutalement.

« Drago ? »

Elle regarda ses joues. D'où venait ces larmes ? Elle prit peur, peut-être s'était-il encore fait agresser. Elle allait lui demander doucement des explications quand il s'exclama toujours en larme :

« Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ? Je pensais que t'étais différente des autres, que t'avais vraiment réussi à me comprendre mais en fait t'es juste pire que les autres !

- Drago, je ne comprend pas.

- Pas la peine de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. Ca t'a amusé de me manipuler hein ? De jouer avec Drago Malefoy le salopard de mangemort ! Vous avez bien du rigoler avec tes amis quand tu leurs as tout raconté, Malefoy qui pleure, Malefoy qui s'enlève la marque, Malefoy qui se prenait des doloris quand il était petit… Et dire que je commençait à te voir comme une amie.

- Drago, je…

- Arrête de m'appeler Drago ! S'exclama-t-il en la plaquant violemment contre le mur. »

Elle ne reconnut pas le Drago qu'elle avait gentiment embrassé toute à l'heure. Ses yeux ne montrait que de la colère alors qu'il serrait brutalement ses poignets pour la forcer à rester contre le mur. Hermione prit peut, elle savait que le Drago Malefoy qui était en face d'elle pourrait très bien lui faire du mal.

Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Il devait l'accuser de quelque chose de très grave pour agir comme ça. Elle ne savait pas comment le calmer. Elle était presque sûre qu'il n'y avait aucune façon de calmer un Malefoy en pleine rage.

« Ecoute, commença-t-elle calmement alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues à elle aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

Sa voix était saccadée et brisée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur et à cause du fait de voir Drago comme ça. Il paraissait tellement désemparé.

« Je te parles de ça ! Hurla-t-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche avant de le jeter par terre. »

Hermione remarqua qu'il ne lui tenait plus les poignets mais elle n'essaya pas de se dégager pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve. La jeune lionne regarda par terre et comprit toute de suite la rage dans laquelle Drago était entré.

La baguette de sa mère était à terre coupé en plusieurs morceaux.

« Je te jure que…

- Ne commence pas à dire que ce n'est pas toi, dit-il durement en lui attrapant de nouveau les poignets qu'il plaque de chaque côté de la tête de la Gryffondor. Tu étais la seule au courant. »

Hermione émit un gémissement de douleur qu'il ignora.

Il émit un rire sans joie et reprit :

« Je t'ai fais assez confiance pour te dire des choses tellement personnelles. J'ai été tellement bête mais ça Granger, je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Hermione sentit son cœur ratait un battement quand elle remarqua qu'il l'avait appelée Granger et non Hermione.

Prise d'un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit. L'autre soir quand ils avaient parlé, quelqu'un était rentré au même moment. C'était forcément Goran. Il avait du les entendre et était allé casser la baguette de la mère de Drago pour le faire souffrir.

Elle n'avait pas été vigilante, elle avait été idiote et maintenant plus que jamais, elle devait dire la vérité à Drago.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aits cassé ta baguette. »

Elle remarqua qu'il allait la couper une nouvelle fois mais reprit vite :

« Mais je crois savoir qui l'a fait, ajouta-t-elle d'une manière déterminée. »

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Tant pis s'il lui en voulait après…

…

Harry était assit dans la salle commune en train de lire un magazine de quidditch quand il entendit Ron rentrer et s'assoir à côté de lui. Le survivant lui jeta un bref regard en coin avant de reprendre sa lecture. Le roux paraissait pensif, il préférait rester dans sa lecture.

« Vous le savez hein ? Demanda seulement Ron. »

Harry ferma son magazine et fit semblant de ne pas avoir comprit.

« Pour Malefoy, ajouta-t-il. »

Le survivant fut choqué par le fait que Ron n'essaie même pas de nier.

« On espérait se tromper, répondit-il seulement. Ron… »

Son meilleur ami le coupa d'un geste. Il remarque à ce moment-là que Ron était vraiment différent et que ce n'était pas d'aujourd'hui. Il ne faisait plus de blague, ne se disputait plus gaiement avec Hermione, ne passait plus son temps à s'empiffrer. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait changé comme ça ? Un évènement pendant la guerre ?

« Tu ne comprends pas, il devrait croupir en prison, répliqua le jeune Weasley haineusement. »

Harry remarqua que des larmes commençait à couler sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a été forcé de devenir mangemort ? A cause de son nom de famille ? Parce qu'il a été arrogant pendant des années ? Enfin, Ron ! Réveille-toi ! On ne met pas les gens à Azkaban pour si peu ! S'exclama Harry désespéré par l'attitude de Ron.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla Ron en se levant de son siège les larmes encore plus abondantes. »

Harry resta assit et regarda son ami en silence. Il savait qu'il allait lui expliquer.

« C'est lui qui a tué mon frère Harry, c'est lui qui a tué Fred, déclara-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots. »

**Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre et finalement il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, je suis un peu déçue.**

**Alors d'après vous quels sont les autres coupables ? Est-ce que vous êtes gêné par le rôle de Seamus ? Et surtout, que pensez vous de la déclaration de Ron ? **

**Les commentaires sont fortement appréciés ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, tout le monde. Je vous publie la suite de ma fiction. Bon ce sera pas le dernier chapitre, je sais pas trop combien cette fiction fera de chapitres mais finalement elle se prolonge mais restera quoiqu'il arrive à moins de dix chapitres. **

Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Il allait falloir commencer à jouer intelligemment. Il ne fallait pas que Goran aille tout répéter à Ron ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'il n'entende plus jamais une seule des conversations qu'elle avait avec Drago.

« Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt de tenter de me mentir, répondit Drago alors qu'il resserrait la prise sur le corps d'Hermione et par la même occasion sur ses poignets.

- Je vais te dire la vérité, répondit la Gryffondors les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle avait peur de lui dire tout ça parce qu'elle avait honte. Honte de lui dire que des personnes de sa maison qui disaient méprisaient les mangemorts agissaient comme eux. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à Drago que son propre petit ami faisait parti de ses agresseurs?

« J'ai entendu une conversation qui me permet d'affirmer que Goran fait parti de tes agresseurs. En plus, Rusard a dit qu'il l'avait croisé en train de traîner dans les couloirs le soir de ton agression, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. »

Drago desserra sa prise. Leroux ? De toute façon, il était clair qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur comme presque toute l'école d'ailleurs.

« Tu penses que c'est lui qui a cassé la baguette de ma mère? Demanda-t-il calmement contenant désormais sa rage. »

Hermione était contente de voir qu'il avait retrouvé un peu son calme. Elle acquiesça. Le blond la regarda longuement comme s'il essayait de déterminer si elle était en train de lui mentir ou non.

« Il a du nous entendre toute à l'heure. En plus, on a entendu du bruit venant d'en dehors de la chambre, ajouta-t-elle. »

Quand il a desserra encore sa prise sur les poignets de la préfète. Elle su qu'elle avait gagné sa confiance une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as d'autres noms ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione paniqua, elle sentit son courage la quitter mais Drago avait le droit de savoir qui lui avait fait du mal et qui lui envoyait les lettres de menace.

« Seamus et … »

Drago l'interrogea du regard.

« Oh mon Dieu Drago ! Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais, dit-elle simplement en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite et en tentant de regarder ailleurs. »

Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Comment lui dire que son petit copain était responsable ?

« Hermione ? Demanda-t-il doucement avant de prendre son menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Qui ? »

Hermione se sentit tout à coup courageuse en regardant le regard gris implorant de son colocataire et en sentant sa main douce posée sur son visage.

« Ron… Je… Je l'ai découvert par hasard, répondit-elle en sentant les larmes couler. Je ne comprend pas comment… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Drago n'avait pas réagit, il était comme sonné par la nouvelle. D'accord, Weasley et lui ça n'avait jamais été l'entente cordiale et encore moins depuis le début de l'année. Cependant, jamais il n'avait ne-serait-ce qu'imaginer que le roux pouvait faire parti des coupables.

Tout à coup, il comprit beaucoup mieux la lettre qu'il avait reçu lui demandant de s'éloigner d'Hermione. Le meilleur ami de l'élu n'avait certainement pas envie que l'homme qu'il détestait, visiblement plus que tout, tourne autour de sa petite amie.

D'ailleurs était-ce qu'il faisait ? Tournait-il autour d'Hermione ? Drago se dit que cette préoccupation subite était très étrange. On lui disait que Ron Weasley l'avait agressé et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était « suis-je en train de tourner autour d'Hermione Granger ? ». Il devenait vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps enfin plus que d'habitude.

Il mit une nouvelle fois sa main sous son menton et la força à le regarder. Il prit subitement conscience de leur grande proximité : leur nez se frôlaient alors que la Gryffondor plantait son regard brillant de larmes dans le sien.

« J'ai tellement honte Drago, expliqua-t-elle simplement avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas avoir honte… »

Il regarda ensuite les poignets de la jeune préfète qui étaient rouges. Il avait serré très fort et lui avait très certainement fait mal.

« Putain Hermione je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir accusée, dit-il honteux à son tour. »

Hermione regarda le blond dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire étincelant, alors que son regard était toujours brillant, heureuse qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom de nouveau. Bizarrement, ce sourire donna également envie à Drago d'en faire un. Cela fit également naître une drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Le blond se demanda subitement s'il n'était pas malade.

Il oublia cette préoccupation quand Hermione plaça sa main sur sa joue pâle. Ils avaient déjà eu des contacts, après tout il s'étaient enlacés mais jamais aussi intenses. Puis, cette scène semblait vraiment être hors du temps.

Drago ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur la côte pour se rapprocher de la main douce de la Gryffondor. Il retînt un soupir d'aise. Apparemment, il n'était pas malade. Sinon, il ne se serait jamais senti aussi bien d'un seul coup alors que le minute d'avant il pensait avoir mal à l'estomac.

Il ne vit pas le sourire d'Hermione qui s'accentua quand elle vit qu'il semblait apprécier le moment. Elle avait eu peur qu'il la repousse violemment et qu'il lui demande de quel droit elle se permettait de le toucher. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle faisait ça. Cette scène paraissait tellement parfaite comme s'ils étaient seuls loin de Goran, de Ron, des élèves de Poudlard et de leur haine. Loin de tout, comme si les seuls êtres présents dans ce château étaient eux et uniquement eux.

Elle sentit la peau du Serpentard se réchauffait sous la sienne. Elle le regarda tendrement et il enfouit subitement sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle comprit que c'était parce qu'il était gêné. Après tout, elle l'était elle aussi.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment, la seule chose qui la fit sortir de sa bulle fut quand elle sentit Drago lui faire un léger baiser dans le cou. Elle ne réagit pas, d'ailleurs comment devait-elle réagir ?

Après quelques secondes, certainement pour voir sa réaction, il reprit son action et en refit un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. En temps normal, elle aurait du le repousser non ? Mais voilà, elle se sentait elle aussi étrangement bien alors que sa peau se réchauffait sous les légers baisers du Serpentard. Puis c'était juste des petits bisous innocents après tout non ? Ils étaient amis. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal hein ?

Après s'en être convaincue, même si entre nous la situation n'avait rien de totalement innocente, elle ferma les yeux et replongea de nouveau dans ce monde hors du temps qui semblait n'exister que pour eux. Elle sentit que le blond posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Etrangement, ce geste ne la fit pas plus paniquer que ça. Elle passa ses bras derrière le dos du préfet et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Soupir qui fut apparemment l'élément perturbateur pour Drago puisqu'il s'éloigna d'elle sans quitter son regard.

« Hermione je… Excuse-moi, c'était déplacé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, expliqua-t-il difficilement. »

Déplacé ? Elle n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi tendre et lui il trouvait ça déplacé ? Malgré tout, elle lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si enfin… Ca ne sa reproduira plus. Pardon… »

Drago était sincère sur certains points. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait agit comme un adolescent de douze ans qui faisait un câlin à une fille pour la première fois de sa vie. Hermione était son amie, la personne sur qui il pouvait compter… Maintenant il en était sûr et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher par des gestes aussi déplacés. Geste qu'il avait fait pour des raisons qu'il n'expliquait pas lui-même.

D'accord, elle était jolie avec son regard brillant et son sourire. D'accord, son geste tendre de poser sa main sur sa joue l'avait déstabilisé. C'était pas une raison pour embrasser une fille dans le cou sans sa permission. Après quelques secondes, le blond se dit qu'il se prenait trop la tête. Après tout, c'était que de petits bisous. Il ne lui avait pas fait un suçon non plus ! Certes, c'était bizarre mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Si c'était si déplacé que cela, elle l'aurait repoussé non ? Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas le vexer ? Il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il continuait à se poser autant de questions.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Hermione se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux de baguettes.

« Tu connais un sort pour réparer une baguette ? Demanda-t-il pleins d'espoirs rependant aussitôt à son « problème » initial. »

Elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et connaissait quelques fois des sorts qui n'étaient pas au programme. Un simple « réparo » n'était pas possible sur une baguette. Il avait beau être devenu une sorte de mister-je-sais-tout qui lisait beaucoup, elle avait toujours un train d'avance sur lui.

« Non… Il faudrait l'amener chez Olivander. Lui, seul, pourra quelque chose pour cette baguette, lui dit-elle en observant les bouts de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la baguette de ta mère, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant. »

Drago ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Comment ça ? Répondit-il en la rejoignant sur le lit.

- Maintenant que tu sais pour Goran et… Les autres… »

Elle baissa son regard. Qu'allait-il faire ? Bonne question.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est pas comme si je pouvais démarquer face à eux et tout leur faire payer à moi tout seul.

- Tu devrais en parler à McGonagall, lui dit-elle. »

Il y avait pensé mais il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes avec ses agresseurs. En plus, la directrice en avait certainement rien à faire de savoir qu'un mangemort se faisait agressé.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, expliqua-t-il seulement en baissant la tête. Dis est-ce que tu penses que Potter…

- Harry n'a pas participé, répondit-elle seulement comprenant sa question avant qu'il ne la finisse. »

Etrangement ce fait le rassura. Après tout, si le survivant en faisait parti, ça voudrait vraiment dire que toute l'école lui en voulait puisque tout le monde suivant le sauveur du monde sorcier évidemment.

« Et toi ? Je veux dire, tu vas faire quoi pour… L'autre ? »

Il n'avait aucune envie de prononcer son nom.

« Je ne sais pas non plus mais je … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase cherchant des mots qui venaient pas.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et de se sourire.

« Je veux que tu saches que je serais là… Quoiqu'il arrive, dit doucement la jeune préfète tout en serrant la main de Drago dans la sienne. »

Le blond répondit à ce geste en effectuant une petite pression sur la main de la jeune fille.

« Je le sais Hermione. »

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et Drago se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il n'était pas malade vu la drôle de sensation dans son estomac.

Et là, il comprit. Son estomac venait de faire ça deux fois en l'espace de peu de temps. Il comprit donc très vite que c'était le sourire d'Hermione qui provoquait cette sensation. Tout à coup, il eut la réponse à plusieurs questions : la première tournait-il autour d'Hermione ? Et la deuxième, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé dans le cou ?

Il était clair qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le croyait…

…

Harry Potter pénétra d'un pas décidé dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors. La remarque de Ron l'avait grandement perturbée. Le survivant se foutait complètement du fait que des gens les entendent ou même d'en réveiller d'autres. Il secoua seulement Ron qui était dans son lit.

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu peux me faire une révélation de ce genre et ensuite aller dormir comme si de rien n'était ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir secoué.

- Il est clair qu'Hermione et toi avaient déjà choisi votre camp, répondit-il en sortant du dortoir. »

Harry comprit qu'il fallait éviter de parler de ça devant tout le monde. Surtout qu'il était tellement rare de voir les deux meilleurs amis se disputaient que tout le monde s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers eux. Il fit signe à Ron et ils sortirent de la salle commune et restèrent quand même assez près du quartier des Gryffondors étant donné que le couvre-feu était passé.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un camp à choisir, déclara Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais faire comme Hermione et plaindre le pauvre petit Malefoy orphelin ?

- Explique-moi. Quand il a été jugé, tu n'as rien fais. Il a apparemment été établi qu'il n'irait pas à Azkaban car il n'avait fait aucune victime durant la bataille. Des rumeurs disent même que lui et ses parents n'y ont même pas assistée ! S'exclama le survivant en gardant quand même un décibel assez bas.

- C'est Georges qui m'a raconté ça. Je n'étais pas là, j'étais dans la chambre des secrets avec Hermione. Et puis Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore serait mort quoiqu'il arrive Ron ! Qu'est-ce que Georges t'a dit ? Il t'a dit qu'il avait vu Malefoy lancer un sort mortel à ton frère ? Questionna Harry.

- Georges a lu un dossier au ministère qui disait que Fred avait essayé d'empêcher Drago et ses parents de s'enfuir (évidemment c'est complètement inventé, je sais bien que dans l'histoire de JK Rowling, personne n'a empêché les Malefoy de s'enfuir) et que Malefoy lui avait lancé un expelliarmus et les choses se sont apparemment enchainées, il m'a dit que tout était écrit dans le dossier mais il n'a rien développé, expliqua le jeune Weasley.

- Apparemment tu dis ? Donc tu n'es pas sûr ? Un expalliarmus n'est pas un sortilège mortel Ron et si cette histoire est vraie, pourquoi ne pas avoir témoigner devant le Mangemagot ?!

- Georges a lu le dossier après le jugement de Malefoy. Visiblement, j'avais raison. Tu as choisi ton camp, répondit simplement le roux avant de retourner vers la salle commune.

- Ron attends ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ron ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça alors que rien n'est sûr, c'est tout. Ron ! »

Mais son meilleur ami ne l'écouta pas et s'engouffra de nouveau dans les quartiers des Gryffondors. Harry soupira, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. D'un côté, il y avait Hermione et l'agression de Malefoy et de l'autre son meilleur ami qui souffrait de la perte de son frère alors que Malefoy était peut-être coupable.

Personne n'avait jamais su qui avait tué Fred. En même temps, et si Malefoy avait vraiment tué Fred ? Non, Dumbledore avait raison, ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Il y avait forcément une explication à tout ça. Et puis, devait-il en parler à Hermione ? Et à Malefoy ? Devait-il lui donner l'occasion de rejeter les accusations de Ron ? En même temps, pourquoi Georges ou Ron mentiraient ? Il les connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains persuadé qu'il allait devenir dingue avec toute cette histoire.

…

Hermione était étendue dans son lit depuis des heures et n'arrivait pourtant pas à fermer l'œil. Drago était parti presque immédiatement après leur discussion en disant qu'il était fatigué. Cette conversation l'avait plus perturbée que ce qu'elle avait pensé sur le moment. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle tenait plus au Serpentard que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler après son aveu sur ce qu'avait fait Ron. Néanmoins, il avait été compréhensif et elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir tout dit, après tout il avait le droit de savoir.

Le fait était qu'à la base, elle voulait l'aider. Elle s'était dit que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide et finalement, elle avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole. En lui offrant son aide, elle n'avait pas pensé pouvoir s'attacher à lui.

Elle pouffa silencieusement. Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'elle s'attacherait à Drago Malefoy, elle aurait certainement rigolé avant de dire à la personne qu'elle était sûrement prise de folie. Finalement, elle en était où elle était aujourd'hui et Drago qui avait des gestes aussi tendres… C'était bizarre, gênant et aussi plutôt… Agréable.

Hermione frissonna en repensant à cette scène qui était décidément beaucoup trop intime pour de simples amis fragiles qu'ils étaient. Il avait lui-même déclaré que c'était déplacé. Mais c'était bien ça le problème, elle avait trouvé cela tout sauf déplacé. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne trouvait pas un autre moment dans sa vie sentimentale (presqu'inexistante cela dit avant Ron) où elle s'était sentie aussi bien et aussi sereine avec un garçon. A aucun moment, elle ne s'était dit que la situation était déplacée.

Tout à coup, la jeune Gryffondor fut prise d'une constatation terrible. Effectivement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec un garçon… Pas même avec Ron et même avant qu'elle ne sache qu'il faisait parti des agresseurs de Drago.

Il était clair qu'il allait falloir qu'elle agisse concernant sa relation avec le roux…

...

De l'autre côté du couloir, dans une chambre verte et argent, un jeune blond aux yeux gris n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus.

Trop de choses venaient le perturber dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Maintenant qu'il savait qui étaient ses agresseurs, enfin du moins certains, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. L'ancien Malefoy aurait sûrement tenter de les humilier et de leur faire payer. Seulement, l'ancien Malefoy était aimé et aurait eu des soutiens. Là, il était seul (si on excluait Hermione) et Weasley, Leroux et Finnigan n'étaient certainement pas les seuls agresseurs. S'il s'en prenait à eux, ce serait certainement toute une bande qui lui répondrait et même presque toute l'école qui cracherait sur le mangemort qu'il était. Il n'y avait décidément aucune alternative qui s'offrait à lui si ce n'était celle de rester, ici, comme un lâche et de raser les murs dès qu'il devrait sortir des appartements des préfets… Ou alors il pouvait aller voir McGonagall. Hermione avait peut-être raison. C'était peut-être la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui et c'était peut-être la bonne. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'il serait tout à fait capable de subir cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Malheureusement ses résolutions partaient en fumée.

Au début de l'année, il avait prit les lettres qu'il recevait pour de simples « plaisanteries » destinées à le blesser. D'ailleurs, cela avait énormément marché au début. A force, les insultes s'étaient transformées en menaces du style « quitte l'école sale mangemort si tu ne veux pas subir ta punition » ou d'autres phrases dans le genre. La première lettre de menace lui avait fait peur, peut-être la deuxième aussi mais au bout de quelques unes, il s'était convaincu que le but était simplement de lui faire peur et que les auteurs des lettres anonymes n'oseraient tout simplement rien faire dans l'enceinte de l'école ou alors qu'ils seraient trop peureux. Evidemment, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça…

De toute façon, s'il en parlait à McGonagall, que se passerait-il ? Ils se prendraient des points eu moins et quelques heures de retenues et pourraient recommencer quand ils voudraient ? Il était persuadé que la directrice ne les exclurait jamais de Poudlard. Puis pour tout avouer, il avait un peu honte, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de la présence de ce mot sur son avant-bras. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter une nouvelle honte à son palmarès. Malgré tout, Hermione allait sûrement le bassiner pour qu'il aille en parler à la professeur de métamorphoses. Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça de mettre son petit-ami dans le tas des agresseurs ?

Hermione… Plus, il y réfléchissait et plus il ne comprenait rien à sa relation avec elle. Ils étaient amis ? C'était sûrement ça, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre. Il arrivait aux amis d'avoir des marques d'affection poussées non ? Après tout, il voyait souvent Potter lui faire des câlins. Bon peut-être pas des bisous dans le cou mais il le faisait peut-être en privé non ? Après tout, lui ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies filles et ni même de vrais amis tout court. Ca devait être normal, juste une marque d'affection amicale…

Mais était-ce normal de vouloir recommencer ces marques d'affection ? D'ailleurs était-ce normal d'avoir des torsions dans l'estomac quand la dite amie souriait ? Etait-ce normal d'avoir eu l'impression que ce moment avec elle était hors du temps ? C'était certainement pas avec une amie qu'on ressentait ce genre de choses n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'il serait dans son lit à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour Hermione Granger, il aurait certainement jeté un sort impardonnable à la figure de cet imbécile…

…

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, avec des cernes de trois mètres de long à cause de sa mauvaise nuit, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir Harry d'un côté opposé de la table des Gryffondors et Ron à l'autre point opposé. Harry mangeait avec Ginny et avait l'air dans ses pensées alors que Ron mangeait avec… Seamus. La brune ne su pas qui elle devait aller voir en premier, Harry était son meilleur ami mais Ron était son… Petit-ami… Ce mot sonnait tellement bizarrement après tout ces évènements.

Elle vit Ron lui lançait un regard noir et comprit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller voir Harry avant toutes choses. Elle s'approcha du célèbre couple et leur dit bonjour timidement. Son meilleur ami avait l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées et était plutôt en train de racler son assiette avec sa fourchette que de manger.

Ginny eut l'air contente de la voir. Visiblement, l'ambiance était tendue.

« Salut Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Je vais bien, mentit Hermione. Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Il n'a voulu rien me dire. Ni lui, ni mon frère d'ailleurs, expliqua Ginny sans avoir laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. »

Harry lâcha sa fourchette et regarda tristement vers Ron.

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… En privé. »

Ginny le regarda surprise. Elle lâcha sa fourchette également et se leva avec un regard froid.

« Très bien, apparemment, tu préfères confier tes problèmes à Hermione plutôt qu'à ta petite amie ! Lança-t-elle froidement avant de quitter la Grande Salle. »

Harry n'essaya même pas de la rattraper et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je sens que cette journée va être horrible, déclara-t-il d'un ton las.

- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtes et en passant son bras sur les épaules de son ami. »

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil vers Ron et constata qu'il leur lançait le regard le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Il sait que… Qu'on sait, expliqua simplement Harry.

- Tu veux à dire à propos de Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. »

Devait-il lui parler de ce que lui avait révélé Ron ?

« Et ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Et on s'est disputé et il ne veut plus me parler, ajouta le survivant avant de boire un verre d'eau. »

Il ne voulait plus parler à Harry parce qu'il avait prit la défense de Malefoy ? C'était le monde à l'envers, Ron agissait comme le dernier des connards et c'était lui qui ne voulait plus leur adresser la parole car elle avait bien comprit qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas lui parler à elle non plus. Il suffisait de voir le regard noir du roux qui ne la lâchait pas. Leur relation autant amoureuse qu'amicale allait-elle se finir ainsi ? La brune sentit son cœur souffrir à cette idée.

A ce moment-là, le « responsable » de toute cette agitation pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Même si ça s'était relativement calmé par rapport au début d'année, beaucoup de regards se posèrent encore sur Drago, elle entendit également des murmures qui n'étaient certainement pas flatteurs.

Hermione regarda vers Ron et le regard qu'il lançait sur le blond lui glaça le sang. Et s'il tentait autre chose à partir de maintenant ? Elle qui pensait aider Drago avait peut-être aggraver les choses en entrant dans sa vie…

Drago regarda discrètement vers la table des Gryffondors pour constater que Potter et Hermione ne mangeairent pas avec Weasley. Que s'était-il passé ? Ca avait forcément un rapport avec lui. Weasley savait-il qu'ils savaient ? Il préféra vite se reconcentrer sur sa marche pour ne pas paraître suspect à regarder trop vers eux.

Il s'assied à sa table et fut légèrement heureux de constater que le regard des autres le dérangeait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Après tout qu'était un regard par rapport à une agression ? Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, vu qu'il était dos à la table des Gryffondors, qui lui fit un léger sourire. Et qu'était ces regards par rapport à ce regard-là ?

Le blond se retourna très vite espérant que personne n'avait assisté à l'échange. Evidemment, la chance ne tournait pas en sa faveur puisque Ronald Weasley avait tout vu et il fulminait.

Après quelques bouchées de son assiette tout en lisant la Gazette, une personne s'installa en face de lui. Drago releva le regard en fronçant les sourcils, personne ne s'était mit en face de lui depuis bien longtemps. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Luna avec son éternel sourire étrange.

« Coucou Drago, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle très enthousiaste. »

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que certains regard surpris étaient tournés vers eux. Tout le monde se demandait sûrement pourquoi la Serdaigle lui adressait la parole. Drago vit Neville Longdubat, qui mangeait à la table des bleu et argent avec sa petite-amie, fronçait les sourcils également. Il était vrai que Longdubat et lui ne s'aimaient pas vraiment.

« Euh… Tu veux quelque chose ? Questionna simplement Drago trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

- Je me demandais quel costume tu allais mettre pour le bal, ce serait marrant qu'on soit assorti. On pourrait se mettre tous les deux en jaune ou en orange. »

Si Drago n'avait pas un minimum de fierté, il aurait rit de lui-même en s'imaginant dans un costume orange ou jaune.

« Ecoute Luna, on parle de tout ça à l'appartement ok ?

- On peut pas, t'es tout le temps avec Hermione, répondit Luna du tac-o-tac. »

Elle avait dit cela tellement naturellement avec son éternel sourire. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était proche d'Hermione ? Bizarrement, il su que son secret serait très bien gardé avec la jeune Serdaigle.

« Tu sais, je suis contente qu'on aille au bal ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'aimerais tellement y aller à dos de sombrals mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses les voir comme moi. Harry les voit lui, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à les voir, expliqua-t-elle. »

Potter voyait les sombrals ? Soit il était aussi dingue qu'elle, soit il lui mentait soit, et il excluait cette hypothèse, les sombrals existaient vraiment.

« En plus, on a la même couleur de cheveux. On s'assemblera parfaitement toi et moi, ajouta-t-elle. »

Drago sourit malgré lui. Elle était dingue, cinglée, barjot, à côte de ses pompes… Et les qualificatifs manquaient mais sa naïveté avait quelque chose d'agréable. Longdubat avait vraiment trouvé la seule fille capable de le supporter.

« Mais je sais que tu préférerais y aller avec Hermione, murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. »

Drago regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu. Mais à part le regard de quelques Serdaigle choqués qui étaient beaucoup trop loin pour les entendre, plus personne ne les regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda-t-il gêné sachant qu'elle avait raison.

- Ben c'est simple, ta tête est pleine de joncheruines quand tu lui parles, répondit-elle comme si c'était logique.

- Des jonche… Quoi ?

- C'est des créatures qui se trouvent dans ta tête et t'embrouillent le cerveau et il y en a pleins dans ta tête quand tu parles à Hermione. »

Le blond sourit encore malgré lui. Il était vrai que son cerveau était plutôt embrouillé chaque fois qu'il était avec Hermione surtout depuis la scène de hier soir. Il n'était pas certains que les joncheruines y étaient vraiment pour quelque chose…

« Et est-ce que tu penses qu'Hermione a aussi des jonruines quand elle me parle ? Se retrouva-t-il à demander. »

Elle allait finir par le rendre aussi dingue qu'elle.

« Des joncheruines tu veux dire ?

- Oui voilà…

- Oui, elle en a pleins ! Beaucoup plus que quand elle parle avec Ron d'ailleurs. »

Drago apprécia grandement cette réponse. Bon d'accord, les joncheruines n'existaient pas et étaient certainement une invention de la famille Lovegood, qui était complètement loufoque, mais Luna avait quand même l'air de remarquer des choses que personne n'avait remarqué comme sa relation ambiguë avec Hermione.

« Et pour ton costume ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il sera certainement noir, répondit simplement le Serpentard.

- Mais non, pas noir Drago. Je serais en jaune ! Décida-t-elle.

- Je ne mettrais pas de costume jaune Luna, c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour un garçon tu sais.

- Neville en met pourtant des fois, répondit-elle pensive. »

Drago se retînt de lui dire que c'était certainement parce que lui était remercié en nature après. Aurait-il mit un costume jaune si Hermione lui avait demandé ? Cette question était idiote, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé ça et pourquoi se posait-il cette question d'ailleurs ? Luna était la petite amie de Neville mais Hermione n'était pas sa… petite-amie.

« Et en bleu ? Demanda-t-elle n'étant apparemment pas prête à abandonner. »

Drago se retînt de lui dire qu'il était hors de question qu'il porte la couleur des Serdaigle mais vu qu'il n'en avait absolument plus rien à faire de sa propre maison vu comme ils le traitaient…

« Je veux bien mettre une chemise bleu Luna, répondit-il conciliant. Mais mon costume restera noir.

- Merci Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Vivement le bal, je suis sûre que tu seras très beau dans ton costume, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner vers son petit-ami. »

Si Drago était de mauvaise foi, il aurait dit que cette conversation l'avait énervé et saoulé mais vu qu'il avait décidé de ne plus l'être, il s'avoua que cette discussion avait été amusante et presque enrichissante, se dit-il en regardant discrètement vers Hermione.

Il vit Longdubat semblait rassuré que sa Luna soit revenue vite. Pff, comme s'il allait l'attaquer et qui plus est en pleins milieu de la Grande Salle. Il semblait l'interroger, la question qui revenait devait sûrement être « pourquoi tu es allée lui parler ? ».

…

Hermione marchait avec Harry jusqu'à la serre pour assister au cours de botanique qu'ils partageaient avec les Poutsouffles.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot à Ron qui les ignorait préférant rester avec Seamus. Le roux disait pourtant toujours que Seamus avait souvent des manières énervantes et qu'il était difficilement supportable. Apparemment, ça aussi, ça avait changé pour Ron.

Hermione soupira et se rapprocha d'Harry qui n'avait pas l'air enclin à parler. Bizarrement, Hermione avait l'impression que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait l'air énormément pensif. Comme si quelque chose d'autre le perturbait.

« Il y a un autre problème Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant.

- Non tout va bien, lui dit-il accompagnant son mensonge d'un sourire aussi faux que le phrase. »

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait avant tout qu'il parle à Malefoy…

…

La journée avait été horrible et elle pouvait difficilement être pire que cela, se dit la jeune préfète de Gryffondor en sortent de la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et vu qu'ils avaient leur mardi après-midi pour pouvoir réviser les ASPICS blancs, elle avait décidé d'emprunter un livre qu'elle lirait dans le parc de l'école. Il était vrai qu'on était début Décembre et que la température laissait à désirer, la neige n'allait certainement pas tarder a arrivé d'ici quelques jours, malgré tout Hermione adorait lire dehors et la basse température ne lui faisait pas peur. Après tout, elle n'était pas une londonienne pour rien, le froid ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle serra le livre qu'elle avait emprunté contre elle et fonça vers la sortie. Harry était partie parler avec Ginny pour s'excuser par rapport à ce matin. Il était hors de question que toute la famille Weasley boude Harry après tout…

Hermione se sentit triste de ne pas avoir osé parler avec Ron. Mais l'expression quand on parle du loup, on en voit le queue s'avérait être vraie. A l'angle d'un couloir, elle croisa Ron appuyé contre le mur… Visiblement, il l'attendait.

« Je savais que tu allais forcément passer par là à un moment, déclara-t-il.»

…

Drago retira son t-shirt et se regarda brièvement dans la glace avant de prendre sa douche. Il n'aimait pas son torse, ni son dos, l'un comme l'autre étaient pleins cicatrices à cause des divers sorts de magie noire que son père lui avait lancé quand il était petit. Il avait vite fini par comprendre comme éviter ces sorts, il s'était comporté comme un parfait petit Malefoy et avait même comprit son père à une époque, mais son torse et son dos garderaient toujours les traces de ces sorts. Décidément entre la cicatrice sur son bras gauche, le mot sur son bras droit et les cicatrices sur son buste, il était un vrai blessé de guerre.

Les filles qui l'avaient vu torse nu ne lui avaient jamais posé de questions et n'avaient pas eu l'air dégoutées. D'ailleurs, il fallait avouer que les cicatrices n'étaient vraiment pas bien grosse et que le fait qu'il soit plutôt bien bâti compensait largement ces quelques cicatrices. Aucune n'avait jamais posé de questions comme si elles s'en souciaient peu finalement. Drago n'était jamais sorti avec des filles très douces… Pas comme l'était Hermione.

Alors que le filet d'eau coulait sur lui, Drago repensa à cette histoire de joncheruines. Qu'est-ce que Luna avait voulu dire par là ? Si tenter qu'elle ait voulu dire quelque chose de plausible.

En fait, peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était une fille plutôt jolie qu'il pensait souvent à elle, il devait l'admettre qu'elle était vraiment belle et que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul avec une fille. Aucune fille de Poudlard ne voulait de lui maintenant. C'était assez ironique sachant que toutes disaient avant de lui qu'il l'était l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard. Mais tout cela c'était avant qu'il devienne un mangemort.

Il sortit de cette douche revigorante quelques minutes plus tard persuadé qu'il devait juste ressentir une légère attirance physique pour la seule fille qu'il côtoyait. Cela venait sûrement du fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une fille. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec les joncheruines enfin, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec de quelconques sentiments.

Convaincu de cela très vite, il sortit des appartements pour aller rendre des livres à la bibliothèque. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela le soir. Il n'était plus trop rassuré depuis son agression.

Le blond sortit de l'appartement. Il se demande vaguement où était Hermione. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée et se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Il se dit qu'en allant à la bibliothèque, il avait de grandes chances de la croiser, cette motivation le fit accélérer le pas. Evidemment, c'était juste une attirance physique…

Il continua son trajet jusqu'au moment où il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Apparemment, c'était une conversation privée, il s'arrêta à l'angle et jeta un coup d'œil. Une conversation privée entre Weasley et Hermione… Il se cacha afin de suivre la conversation sans être vu.

« Harry m'a dit que… Etait en train de dire Hermione quand Ron la coupa.

- N'y allons pas par quatre chemins. Tu veux qu'on se sépare à cause de sal con de mangemort ? Demanda le roux très agressivement. J'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé dans la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il énervé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé.

« J'aimerais comprendre, répondit simplement la Gryffondor.

- C'est moi qui aimerait comprendre Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ce salopard a fait ?

- Il y a eu beaucoup d'erreurs pendant la guerre et je sais qu'il le regrette aujourd'hui. »

Il se sentit étrangement heureux d'entendre Hermione prendre sa défense de manière aussi catégorique. Il sentit également son cœur battre très fort. Il repensa aux joncheruines de Luna. En avait-il dans sa tête en ce moment-même ? Voilà, qu'il se servait maintenant des références de Luna.

« Il en a rien à foutre et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas excuser… J'imagine qu'Harry ne t'a rien dit, comprit-il.

- A propos de quoi ? »

Apparemment, elle avait raison. Harry lui cachait bien quelque chose sur leur conversation.

« Je sais pas qui me dégoute le plus entre Harry, Malefoy ou toi, répliqua-t-il laissant deviner ce dégout dans sa voix et dans son regard. »

Hermione resta choquée par le ton de Ron et ne trouva rien à répliquer. Après cela, le roux la laissa en plan dans le couloir. Inutile de demander si leur relation, qu'elle soit amoureuse ou amicale, était finie. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Ce qui la perturbait grandement dans cette conversation était que non seulement Harry lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'en plus, Ron semblait en vouloir à Drago pour une véritable raison.

Epuisée de cette conversation, Hermione se colla contre le mur et se laissa tomber le long de celui-ci alors que quelques larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Toutes ces histoires étaient en train de l'épuiser, elle qui avait cru pouvoir être enfin tranquille après la mort de Voldemort…

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna. C'était Drago. Elle se releva subitement et essuya ses larmes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi ? Mentit-elle. »

Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ron.

« Ecoute Hermione je… J'ai tout entendu, avoua-t-il. Je vous espionnais pas mais je passais par là et… Bref, j'ai tout entendu. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle tu sais, expliqua-t-il. Peut-être de Dumbledore remarque…

- Non, Harry nous a tout dit sur ce qui s'était passé sur la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là, répondit-elle.

- Potter ? Demanda Drago surpris.

- Oui, il était là. Je sais que tu n'as pas pu le faire… Dit-elle avec douceur. »

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de la guerre avec Hermione. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait fait ni de ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était un sujet qu'ils évitaient constamment.

« C'est gentil de ta part d'essayer de me trouver des excuses mais j'ai quand même fais entrer les mangemorts dans le château.

- Est-ce que tu avais réellement le choix Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-il. Tu sais des fois… »

Il arrête là ses confessions quand il vit qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, quelqu'un risquait d'entendre leur conversation.

« Ca te dit de rentrer à l'appartement ? Demanda-t-il alors. »

Hermione lui fit un mince sourire. Elle n'irais pas lire dehors finalement. Malgré tout, peut-être que la perspective d'une après-midi avec Drago l'enchantait plus qu'une après-midi seule dehors. Elle fit un oui de la tête et le suivit jusqu'à l'appartement.

Elle passerait l'après-midi avec lui et irait ensuite parler avec Harry pour savoir ce qu'il savait exactement.

« En plus, Leroux n'est pas là. Sûrement parti draguer une donzelle pas trop exigeante, plaisanta-t-il. »

Remarque qui réussit à arracher un sourire à Hermione.

…

« Ecoute Harry, tu ne peux pas juste me donner rendez-vous dans la salle commune et t'excuser comme si de rien n'était, déclara Ginny presqu'outrée. »

Harry soupira. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile.

« Ecoute Ginny, c'est une histoire compliquée.

- C'est ça le problème Harry ! Avec toi, tout est toujours compliqué pour que tu m'expliques. »

Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui dire que son frère avait agressé Malefoy parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être le meurtrier de son autre frère. Parce que pour le moment, ça ne restait que des soupçons.

« Harry, c'était la même chose l'année dernière et l'année d'avant. J'en ai marre de ça ! J'aimerais juste… Que tu me fasses confiance de la même manière que tu fais confiance à Hermione. »

Harry releva le regard. Alors c'était ça le problème ? Une sorte de jalousie.

« Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione est…

- Comme ta sœur, je sais, continua-t-elle. Mais je me sens tellement à part des fois. De plus, tout ça me concerne. Il s'agit de mon frère. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour arranger la situation et je te jure que je t'en parle demain. »

Ginny soupira et rendit les armes se promettant que demain, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui dire qu'il aimait.

Il sortit, ensuite, de la salle commune et se rendit vers l'appartement des préfets, il était grand temps qu'il parle avec Malefoy. Il camperait devant l'appartement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre si nécessaire.

…

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent de la chambre de celle-ci après avoir lancé un silencio et vérifié que Goran Leroux était bien absent. Luna était certainement avec Neville. Peu importe, l'un comme l'autre avait une parfaite confiance en elle de toute façon.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit après avoir posé son livre sur le bureau. »

Drago s'assied également.

« Te montrer quelque chose pour être plus précis. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

« Je… C'est quelque chose dont j'ai jamais directement parler alors… S'il-te-plait n'en parle à personne. Pas même à Potter.

- Tu peux avoir confiance Drago, le rassura-t-elle. »

Le jeune Malefoy prit une grande inspiration et retira sa cravate.

« Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione avec de gros yeux. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin trouvant sa réaction étrangement mignonne et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui fit confiance et ne réagit donc pas quand il déboutonna sa chemise. Il prit une grande inspiration et la retira subitement.

Il vit Hermione ouvrir de grands yeux et se demanda pendant quelques minutes si elle n'était pas dégoutée.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que…

- Des sorts de magie noir, répondit-il.

- Ton père ?

- Oui… »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Les cicatrices n'étaient pas forcément énormes et ne rendaient pas le torse de Drago disgracieux, bien au contraire, elle rougit d'ailleurs légèrement à cette constatation. Ce qui la choquait, c'était de se dire qu'un père avait laissé ces marques-là sur son fils sans aucun scrupules.

« Tu sais, c'était il y a longtemps. J'en ai presque oublié la douleur que j'ai ressenti, expliqua-t-il essayant d'amoindrir les faits. »

La Gryffondor s'empêcha de lui répondre que la douleur n'était pas que physique comme avec son bras.

« Vous aviez raison quand vous disiez que les Serpentards étaient des lâches, déclara-t-il. Je savais ce qu'il se passerait si je ne faisais rien pour Dumbledore. Mon père était très en colère à cause de sa mission ratée au département des mystères. C'est cela qui a avancé le fait que l'on m'appose la marque des ténèbres. Il était vraiment devenu… Invivable surtout avec ma mère. Voilà, j'avais peur alors je l'ai fais. J'ai réparé cette fichue armoire et j'ai levé ma baguette contre Dumbledore en pensant bêtement que j'aurais le cran de le tuer… »

Drago sentit les larmes coulaient mais il avait besoin de finir son explication. Il n'en aurait pas le courage plus tard.

« Durant l'année, j'ai eu tellement envie d'aller tout dire à Dumbledore et lui demander de m'aider mais j'avais peur pour ma mère et pour moi-même. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué et si Rogue n'avait pas été là pour le faire…

- Que s'est-il passé après ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On est rentré au manoir. Heureusement mon père n'a eu le temps de rien faire. Ni à moi, ni à ma mère. Tout le monde s'était installé chez moi : tous les mangemorts en plus de tu-sais-qui. J'en aurais presque été heureux tiens.

- Et quand on s'est retrouvé prisonniers chez toi ? Questionna-t-elle en frissonnant. »

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec Drago.

« Tu me demandes si je vous avais reconnus ?

- Oui.

- Evidemment, Hermione. Sincèrement, Potter avec la cicatrice puis j'ai reconnu sa coiffure. En plus, il était accompagné par l'autre abruti et toi. Il aurait fallu que je sois idiot pour ne pas le comprendre. Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais j'ai quand même pas mal de jugeotes, dit-il presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Lui dit-elle ne relevant pas la plaisanterie tellement ce qui allait suivre était trop précieux pour elle.

- Je… Au fond, j'avais peut-être envie que tout cela finisse, répondit-il en regardant dans le vide. J'avais peut-être envie que Potter tue tu-sais-qui. Puis j'avais déjà été responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas avoir sur la conscience trois vies en plus.

- Drago, Dumbledore était condamné.

- Je sais mais ça ne change rien pour moi, répondit-il. »

Tout le monde était au courant pour la maladie de Dumbledore. De même que tout le monde était au courant pour le sacrifice de Rogue. Harry avait tenu à ce que cela ne reste pas inconnu. Tout le monde avait le droit de savoir que Rogue était un homme d'honneur.

« Ta mère voulait aussi qu'il meurt, c'est pour ça qu'elle a menti sur la mort d'Harry.

- Elle voulait ça pour moi, dit-il. Tout ce qu'elle a fait dans sa vie, elle l'a fait pour moi et je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant maintenant. Hermione, elle est morte sans que je ne lui ai jamais dis que je l'aimais.

- Elle le savait certainement.

- Ca ne change rien, j'ai toujours été obsédé par le fait de plaire à mon père et je n'ai jamais pensé à elle. Je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'elle me disait, déclara-t-il presqu'énervé alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- Tu as accepté de faire tout ce qu'on te demandait par amour pour elle, n'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? »

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre et émit un rire sans joie.

« C'est marrant avec toi, j'ai l'impression que rien n'est jamais de ma faute. »

Hermione sourit et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer les larmes qui s'y étaient déposées.

« Peut-être parce que c'est réellement jamais de ta faute Drago, lui dit-elle doucement en continuaut de caresser sa joue. »

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et cette nouvelle torsion dans l'estomac qu'il n'attribua pas à une quelconque malade cette fois. Il s'approcha d'elle presque sans s'en rendre compte et déglutit quand il croisa son regard. Comment de simples yeux noisettes pouvaient transmettre tant d'émotion ?

Il sentit la main de la Gryffondor dévier pour aller sur son torse. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle fit sur le coup mais remarqua qu'elle caressait ses cicatrices. Hermione remarqua vite que même si elles n'avaient pas l'air très profondes à première vue, elle paraissaient l'être beaucoup plus quand on les touchait. Elle ignora les espèces de petites décharges électriques qu'elle sentait au contact de sa peau ainsi que les papillons qui semblaient s'installer dans son estomac.

« Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non, au contraire, répondit-il posant la main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas l'enlever. »

Elle sourit et continua de toucher doucement chaque cicatrice presque sensuellement, se dit Drago. Ou alors c'était son imagination qui commençait à faire des siennes.

Il déglutit plusieurs fois et sentit des tas de frissons lui traversait la colonne vertébrale. C'était juste une attirance physique hein ? Et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre fille n'était certainement qu'un hasard. Il essaya de s'en convaincre. Il essaya également de se convaincre de ne pas s'approcher plus d'elle. Chose qu'il fit malgré toute sa conviction, il s'approcha au point de poser son front sur le sien. Il fit ça doucement de peur qu'elle repousse mais elle ne le fit pas.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais elle savait que c' était important et que ça allait peut-être être plus déplacé que hier soir… Elle ne songea même pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Elle entendit la respiration de Drago s'accélérer tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Elle passa ensuite ses mains dans son dos et sentit d'autres cicatrices plus profondes que celles de son torse. Elle se retînt de dire que Lucius était un sal connard et continua de le caresser avec tendresse.

Drago ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et il sut immédiatement que c'était une erreur. Avec ce regard-là, Hermione était vraiment trop jolie pour sa santé mentale et ses lèvres étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop proches des siennes.

D'ailleurs, toutes les parties de leur corps étaient trop proches. Leurs front collés, leur nez qui se frôlaient dangereusement, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre…

A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit le succès de Drago auprès des filles. Quand il avait ce visage d'ange et ce regard bleu-gris, on pourrait certainement lui donner le bon dieu sans concession.

La seule chose qu'on entendait dans la chambre était leurs respirations beaucoup trop fortes et rapides pour être normales.

« Hermione, je… Commença-t-il. »

Il ne s'imaginait franchement pas dire un « j'ai envie de t'embrasser » tout droit tiré d'un livre romantique pour moldu mais c'était pourtant la phrase qui résumait très bien la situation. Il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et il lut dans son regard que c'était réciproque.

De ce fait, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire son envie et plongea directement sur ses lèvres presque persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas le repousser. Directement leurs mains trouvèrent leurs places, Hermione les ballada dans les cheveux blonds de Drago et lui les mit sur les joues de celle-ci.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'un comme l'autre sentirent cette fameuse torsion dans l'estomac exploser comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé le remède à leurs maladies. Pour le moment, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre dans une innocence presque touchante qui bouleversa plus Drago que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin dans un premier temps.

Invraisemblablement, ce fut Hermione qui en demanda plus. A cet instant, pour elle, seul les lèvres de Drago existaient, elle se fichait de tout le reste même du fait qu'elle venait à peine de « rompre » d'une façon assez étrange avec Ron. Elle mordilla à peine la lèvre inférieure du blond qui comprit très vite le message puisqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche immédiatement pour chercher la sienne. Hermione enroula celle-ci à la sienne et cru sentir son cœur quitter sa poitrine quand elle remarque à quel point il était doux avec elle. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vécu de baiser aussi doux ou intense que celui-ci. Elle se demanda si c'était également le cas pour Drago tandis qu'il emmêlait sa langue à la sienne dans un doux mouvement qui lui déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps.

Ce fut un bruit venant du salon qui les tira de leur moment intense. C'était peut-être Goran. Drago paniqua tout à coup, pour la possible présence de Leroux et également pour le baiser. Il était peut-être allé trop loin mais elle avait eu l'air d'aimer. En même temps, elle venait à peine de rompre avec Weasley et il lui sautait dessus directement.

« Hermione… Je suis désolée, dit-il en gardant sa main sur sa joue malgré tout. C'est cette histoire de joncheruines qui m'a perturbé.

- Les joncheruines ?

- Des petites bestioles dans le cerveau qui embrouillent mes pensées et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est envahi de ces trucs quand je suis avec toi, expliqua-t-il. »

Hermione le regarda longuement avant d'éclater de rire. Le blond fut presque rassuré de la voir agir comme ça. Pourquoi parlait-il des bêtises de Luna après un baiser pareil ? Après tout, c'était vrai. Luna en train de lui dire que des joncheruines peuplaient la tête d'Hermione quand elle était avec lui l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Même en se répétant que Luna était folle, cela l'avait perturbé toute la journée.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop avec Luna, si tu veux mon avis, conclut-elle simplement. »

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation puisque la concernée ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, vous deux, dit-elle simplement. Goran n'est pas là, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle savait que les deux personnes présentes l'évitaient comme la peste. En revanche, Harry est devant la porte.

- Bien, j'arrive, dit Hermione en commençant à se lever.

- En fait, il veut parler à Drago, déclara Luna toujours armée de son petit sourire. »

L'un comme l'autre la regardèrent surpris se demandant si elle n'était pas définitivement folle.

« Il a dit « Luna, peux-tu dire à Malefoy que je veux lui parler ? », déclara-t-elle. Tiens, il n'a pas dit s'il-te-plait, je devrais peut-être retourner lui dire que sa phrase n'était pas polie.

- C'est bon Luna, je lui dirais, répondit Drago en se levant.

- Tu as raison, Drago. La politesse c'est important, répliqua-t-elle avec un gros sourire avant d'aller vers sa chambre en sautillant. »

Drago allait sortir de la chambre quand il se retourna vers Hermione et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être un piège ?

- Jamais venant d'Harry. »

Drago se retînt de lui dire qu'elle avait sûrement aussi pensé ça de Weasley. Il alla vers la sortie de l'appartement en se disant que les rares fois où il avait fait confiance à Potter, ça avait plutôt bien fini.

Hermione se leva et suivit Drago discrètement. Harry allait certainement avouer à Drago ce qu'il savait et il était hors de question qu'elle reste sur la touche.

…

Elle observa de loin Drago s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec Harry. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle était en train d'embrasser le blond jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer…

« Que se passe-t-il Potter ? Demanda Drago d'une voix lasse. »

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner dans l'appartement et embrasser de nouveau Hermione même si c'était la faute des joncheruines. Il se retînt d'esquisser un sourire et attendit la réponse de Potter.

« Hermione t'a dit pour Ron ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit simplement le blond. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua combien le survivant paraissait stressé par cette conversation.

« Il dit qu'il t'en veut pour quelque chose de précis.

- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. »

Drago comprit que le brun allait certainement lui dire ce que Weasley lui reprochait et vu la tête de Potter, c'était certainement quelque chose de grave. Il se retrouva donc à des années lumières du baiser d'Hermione et prit un air très sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu lancé un expelliarmus à Fred le jour de la bataille finale ?

- C'est qui ça Fred ? Demanda Drago ne connaissant pas le prénom des Weasley.

- Un des jumeaux Weasley. Celui qui est mort dans la bataille. »

Drago mit à ce moment-là un visage sur ce nom. Oui il avait lancé expelliarmus et alors cet abruti l'avait empêché de s'enfuit avec sa mère.

« Oui et alors ? C'était la guerre Potter, je comptais partir avec ma mère et il s'est mit sur ma route, expliqua simplement Drago omettant son père volontairement.

- C'était une raison pour le tuer ! S'exclama Harry hors de lui.

- Hein quoi ? Je n'ai pas… »

A ce moment-là, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et hurla les larmes aux yeux.

« Drago, tu m'avais dis que tu n'avais jamais tué personne. »

Le blond se rendit compte que la situation lui échappait complètement.

« Je lui ai juste lancé un expelliarmus, ce n'est pas mortel non plus, répondit le Serpentard froidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis la vérité ? Demanda le survivant. »

Que Potter ne le croit pas d'accord mais Hermione… Il se tourna vers elle et le doute qu'il lu dans ses yeux lui donna l'impression que son sang n'arrivait plus à circuler dans tout son corps et que son cœur avait du mal à émettre de nouvelles pulsations.

« Hermione, je n'ai pas… Ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ? »

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni qui croire.

« Ron m'a dit que Georges avait tout lu dans un dossier du ministère. Il est apparemment clair que tu es le responsable dedans. »

Drago paniqua. Qu'était-ce que cette histoire ?

« Il y a visiblement quelqu'un qui ment alors ! Déclara Drago. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. En même temps, Malefoy semblait complètement étonné de ce dont on accusait mais d'une autre façon si Georges disait la vérité et qu'un dossier existait… Il pouvait quand même laisser le bénéfice du doute à son meilleur ami et à son frère. Jusque là, Ron ne s'était pas trompé et Malefoy lui avait bien lancé un expelliarmus.

« Hermione… Implora Drago en se tournant vers elle. Tu m'as dis que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. »

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il comprit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de moi !

- Je ne sais pas Drago. Je suis complètement perdue dans toutes ses histoires. Fred était un ami à moi, on a jamais su qui l'a tué et… »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir qu'il parti directement en direction de l'appartement.

« Drago ! »

Elle hésita à aller le rattraper mais en même temps et si c'était vrai. Elle sentit un main se poser sur son épaule.

« Ecoute Ron n'a aucune preuve de ça. Seulement la parole de Georges sur un dossier qu'il a lu au ministère.

- Je sais mais… Drago ne pourrait pas faire ça mais en même temps pourquoi Georges mentirait ? Ron est mon ami depuis la première année, je me sens tellement… Tellement perdue Harry, expliqua Hermione en plongeant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Il faut qu'on regarde ce dossier Hermione, dit simplement Harry. »

Hermione se décolla de son meilleur ami.

« Et comment ? Interrogea-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

- Par chance, le bal de Noël se passe justement au ministère. On pourra bien s'absenter dans la soirée pour consulter le dossier sur le meurtre de Fred Weasley. »

…

Drago se jeta dans son lit sans aucune douceur. Il sentit des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Décidément, il devenait vraiment un vrai pleurnicheur. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il était dans la chambre de sa colocataire en train de vivre le meilleur baiser de sa vie…

Il revoyait le doute et l'incertitude dans les yeux d'Hermione et cette vision finit de lui déchirer le cœur et de lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose : il avait des sentiments pour Hermione. C'était cela que voulait dire les joncheruines dont Luna lui avait parlé. Cette constatation ne l'attrista que plus.

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire d'ailleurs.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je sais qu'il n'y a jamais aucune référence faîtes à un Lucius violent avec son fils ou avec sa femme. D'ailleurs, Lucius fait parti de mes personnages préférés avec Drago et Rogue mais je me suis dis que pour faire un Drago bien malheureux et « plaignable », rajouter des maltraitances physiques pouvaient rendre la chose plus crédible encore. **

**Sinon que pensez-vous du meurtre de Fred ? Quelle est votre explication sur ce dossier ? Georges ment-il ou alors c'est Ron qui ment ? Trouvez-vous que les sentiments de Drago évoluent trop vite ? Et ceux d'Hermione ? (histoire de prendre une leçon pour mes prochaines fictions). **

**Vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin du bal pour la suite !**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews siouplait ! Merci de me lire ! **


End file.
